His Secrets
by readwithcats
Summary: My spin on what would have happened if Gareki's slave ship had not been blown up. (I know someone already did something like this (I've read it) but I did it differently (at least I think so).) Please review! Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey so first fanfic for Karneval and I realize that someone else did something like this but I took a different spin with it so I think it should be ok. If not please tell me and tell me how to make this ok. Thanks! :) Also if you want this to continue review..because I need to know if people want to read this.  
_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

The building shook when Yogi stuck his sword in the ground and thorns erupted from the place in the ground he had just stuck his sword in. Hirato pushed up his glasses and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Yogi! There are still people in the building." He said calmly after yelling his name to get his attention, all while killing a Varuga in the process. Yogi turned back to face Hirato, "Sorry, I forgot."

Hirato sighed at the teenager that was smiling sheepishly at him. But soon focused on the task at hand, killing Varugas, which Hirato excelled in. He killed the last two in the entrance of the building, while Yogi was still fighting one. He left Yogi knowing that he could deal with it, and walked up the stairs to go to the next level to find the Kafka member that lived here.

When he reached the top, he noticed that there were several slaves glancing around scared. Their chains were clacking as they moved, and some of their eyes were lifeless, broken. _Bastards…_ Hirato would make sure that they would suffer.

Hirato coughed to get their attention, "If you want to escape this life, go down the stairs and stop by the man with yellow hair." Five of them went down the stairs and the rest looked at him clueless. Hirato realized that some of them might just understand commands, and nothing else. He tried again with gestures this time, he stopped with his hands pointing at his hair. They responded better to that and went down the stairs; some were dragged down because they still didn't understand but their friend or family did.

With that out of the way, he walked down the corridor that the slaves had been blocking and looked at the marble walls that were white with blackish streaks. The ceilings had detailed chandeliers that were gold with black tips to match the walls and floor. He reached a grand door with elaborate golden handles. Hirato couldn't help but admire their sense of fashion and color coordination.

He lifted his hand to open the door…only to push his square, black glasses up his nose making the light flash on the lenses. He lowered his arm and opened the doors to find an almost empty room. There was a slave that had his legs chained, it looked like a little kid that had white hair with purple ends. It was hard to tell, Hirato was at the front of the room while the slave was on the other end and the room could have been a ballroom. Plus there was so much grime on the boy.

He started to cross the room when the person they had been searching for appeared and flew towards Hirato. Hirato easily countered with his baton and pushed the Kafka member away.

"So you are as good as they say, Captain of the second ship."

"I'm better than what they say, please forgive me for not introducing myself, Uro." Hirato said straightening and narrowing his eyes.

Uro rushed at him again with more determination and rigor than the first time and still Hirato was able to counter and then dodge as Uro struck again. As he dodged he pushed glasses up his nose for the third time. After he did that Hirato launched himself at Uro and followed by a kick and a punch. The Kafka member managed to either dodge or block all but the punch that hit him square in the face. Uro backed away wiping the blood coming from his nose and then laughed.

"Are you even trying!" His face takes on an insane look and his eyes shine with a mad light.

Hirato says nothing just narrowing his eyes before speeding forward, his hair moving all over the place with the wind and the end of his coat is rustling too. He sends a rush of power that takes on the color of blue and makes the building shake but Uro cancels it out with his own rush of power. However, he is panting heavily and has blood smeared on his face.

They both rush at each other and becoming a blur of legs and arms. Occasionally, one would get thrown back but they would come back with a vengeance and return back to the blur. This went on for five minutes before Uro got slammed into the marble wall and slid down it; he did not get back up.

Hirato was breathing heavy, had blood smeared on his face, and his suit was ragged and cut in some places. Yogi still had not come up but he was probably still helping the former slaves into the second ship. He approached the little kid who had seen the whole fight yet he did not seem scared instead he seemed hopeful. _Weird…_

"Can you talk or understand what I'm saying?" Hirato asks not wanting to sound like an idiot.

"Y-yes," the boy says while nodding his head hesitantly.

"Good, go down the stairs and find a boy with yellow hair."

"O-ok…what about you?"

"I'm going to search this house for other people." He said gently, "Separate your legs."

The boy did so and Hirato took out his baton and broke the chains on his legs.

"T-th-thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Nai." The little child said as he walked toward the stairs outside the room Hirato was in. Suddenly he comes back in the room panting and his skinny legs shaking.

"U-umm..There's a warm person in here…he's trapped."

 _Warm person..?_ "Thank you."

The boy left and Hirato was for the first time alone in the room. There was another pair of doors on the other side so Hirato started walking towards them while wondering what a 'warm person' was. His dress shoes made a firm click against the marble floors as he walked towards them. When he paused silence loomed over his shoulders and so he quickly opened the doors and started walking again.

He came across a door and opened it only to find it empty; it seemed to be the sleeping quarters for the slaves. This happened twice more before he found the kitchen full of slaves working. All of them were about the age of Nai, maybe a bit older though, the oldest seemed to be in her thirties and had an air of being a mom. She seemed to be the outlier in this group considering ages.

They stopped and looked at him before glancing at her, she immediately put up her arms while they crowded behind her. Some were peeking to see what would happen while others closed their eyes firmly.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you." Hirato said honestly.

The woman hesitated but then responded firmly, "Show me proof."

"Then follow me." They shuffled forward as he moved back towards the room where he had defeated Uro. Once they got to the sight, they all gasped and looked at him with shock. The woman took a few steps forward and talked.

"I believe you, however where are we supposed to live like this never happened. I used to be your average mother taking care of two daughters when I was captured and sold into slavery. My daughters were separated from me and for all I know could be dead. How am I supposed to go on like they never lived!?" She ended sobbing but still standing firm. _Definitely a mom…_ Hirato thought, _always putting children first._

The others started nodding and one of the older boys spoke, "Same, I had a little sister who always smiled and laughed but then we were sold by our parents. Can you help her too if she's still alive?" His voice hesitant at first but growing in strength. "Can you?"

Hirato put his hand up to prevent anyone else to talk, "I am afraid not, however, you can help them by joining us, Circus. We are an organization that fights people like 'him'," he gestures to Uro,  
"and they deal with the slave trade. They also experiment on human beings, which is against the law."

"I will go…I can't speak for anyone else though." The lady said, "My name is Kya."

"Nice to meet you Kya," Hirato says as he takes his hat off and bows, "My name is Hirato, captain of the second ship."

"I will go as well but first shouldn't we help _him."_ The boy who had a little sister said, glancing at Kya, who nodded.

"Yes we should Cas." She said.

"Who is _him_?" Hirato asked wondering if it was perhaps the 'warm person' Nai had been talking about.

"He is someone who is unique." Kya said in response, then turning to the people behind her. "You guys go where he tells you to go and make your decision later, if that's alright with you Hirato."

"Yes, go down the hallway and the stairs until you meet a yellow haired guy named Yogi."

The former slaves left the room until it was only Cas, Kya, and Hirato. Kya started walking toward the door that went to the stairwell and Hirato followed with Cas.

"Also he might be a little more cautious than us because he's been a slave his whole life, I'm pretty sure. I don't know for certain but I know he was here before the old cook who was here before me. And she had been here ten years which might not sound like a lot but it is most people die after four years." Kya said quietly.

Hirato nodded making sure to remember that particular piece of information. They were now in the corridor when she turned to wall and pushed on a marble stone that slide back. _Secret room…hmmm..wonder why?_

There was another hallway that they walked past, Hirato noticed that the marble was more grayish than white which made him wonder if it was because of Varuga. They reached a door that was wooden but it looked solid enough. It looked pretty plain to him but it did have a chain holding the door in place making sure whoever was in there could not escape.

Cas went up to the door and knocked two times than counted to five softly before knocking two times again. He then took out a key and put it in the lock that held the chains together.

 _Click._

He opened the door and Hirato found himself facing a sixteen/fifth teen year old that had spikey black hair with olive, blueish eyes.

 _ **Favorite, review, follow!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back! Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Also In this story Gareki doesn't get a name until a certain part that takes place in this chapter but until then whenever he is mentioned he will be in italics that way you guys know.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy, keep the reviews coming!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

They stared at each other for a few seconds but the tension was thick and tangible, which made both Kya and Cas nervous. Finally Cas cleared his throat which drew the attention of all the people in proximity of five feet.

"Hirato, meet _Him._ " Cas said moving his arms around to prove his point. Hirato frowned, _Did he not have a name, it would make sense…_ Hirato thought.

"This is Hirato." Cas said to _Him, "_ He works for a group called…?

"Circus." Hirato fills in.

"Right, and they stop people like Master and yeah.." Cas drifts off not known what to say under _his_ gaze as it was strangely clear and full of purpose.

He nods, finally tearing his eyes away from Cas, who sags with relief, but doesn't move from the spot he's in. Hirato notices why, his right leg is chained to the floor.

"I don't suppose you have the keys for that, too."

They mutely nod their heads.

"Then it's the old fashion way." He says, the baton appearing in his hands again. Hirato walks forward until he's in front of the chain that's on the marble floor and lifts his arm, as he does that _he_ flinches. But soon looks shocked as _he_ stares at the broken chain on ground.

"Let's go." Hirato says before turning to go, leaving _him_ , Cas, and Kya to rush after him.

* * *

Yogi was being himself again and was irritating _him,_ or as he and Yogi called _him_ , Kid. It was quite entertaining to see him puff up like a cat and glare at them whenever they called _him_ that. However, the strange thing was that _he_ never talked even if Yogi made _him_ angry.

When Hirato had asked Tsukumo to question Cas and Kya about the issue, Tsukumo had come back saying that they had never heard him speak before but knew he could write. It wouldn't be strange that he didn't talk if he was traumatized or clearly in pain, except he didn't look or act like it. He acted like a normal sulking teenager and he looked fine, the exception of the bags under his eyes but that wasn't big. The other strange part was that he knew how to write, most slaves didn't if they had been one their whole life, and he had been there his whole life. Or as much as they knew, as their information was rather limited.

It had been two days since they had successfully raided Uro's Smokey mansion and were about to stop at Karasuna to perform and check out a forest near there. Apparently, Nai was half Niji and half human so Akari wanted to check out the forest to check on things. He hadn't given Hirato much details to his disappointment.

To his shock, Hirato had found out that the 'warm person' Nai was talking about was 'Kid' but then again he had found out that _he_ was protective of the slaves, especially Nai, Cas, and Kya. Though sometimes it looked as though _he_ didn't like Nai but when Hirato had asked Kya personally why _he_ was protective and yet didn't like him. Kya had responded that since he was young and innocent, the kid couldn't help but feel as though he had to protect him. Nai had only been sold as a slave recently; he had come a month ago to Uro's mansion.

* * *

They had finally arrived at Karasuna and had allowed Cas, Kya, Nai, and the sulky teenager to come with them since they had wanted to come. Of course Hirato just let them come, he did have to have his fun. They had convinced him with the excuse that they needed to see what cities were like now. The kid had just stood there staring at Hirato as if daring him not to let them go which amused Hirato to no end.

The former slaves looked at the city that was vibrant in color with joy and curiosity. Cas face was filled with awe and kept blinking as though to keep in tears. Kya had one hand placed on her heart and on covering her mouth in shock of seeing such a bright city after so long. Nai was excited to be outside and free again. The kid stood there seeming to absorb the pretty sight and looked slightly awed.

And as usual, Yogi had to interrupt the awe struck people to exclaim, "Let's do that, come on!"

Apparently, he wanted to play the games that were set up on the street. Cas was immediately on board with him, he wanted to play a game like he used to, and Kya seemed to have no abjection to the idea. Nai was jumping next with Yogi to do it. He just looked at the game and then shrugged, Hirato figured that would be all he would get from him so he waved his arms showing his approval.

"Yes!" Yogi shouted then turned to explain how to play, "So you try to aim for those cups with this." He shakes the gun. "And if you knock a cup down you get a gift, I want that bracelet."

Hirato's lips slowly curve up, _Yogi and his childish attitude_ …

Yogi went first, missing each time. He pouted for about five seconds, and then starts cheering for Cas as he steps up and raises him arm trying to aim. He shoots and misses but comes closer to one of cups than Yogi.

"Good job, you almost had it!" Yogi cheers, while Kya choses to clap politely.

"Thanks." He says smiling while getting ready to shoot for the second time.

 _Interesting. He has good aim for someone who's never held a gun before…. have to see if he could be a possible sniper, though he doesn't look like someone who could kill a person. Will have to check that too, see if he has in it him._ Hirato thinks as he watch Cas hit the cup once and then again.

Nai was jumping all over the place so Cas gave the gun to him and explained how to have a greater chance of hitting the cups. Nai was nodding throughout the explanation but once Cas was done Nai looked at him blankly.

"So what do you do?" Cas sighed and took a breath to re-explain what the white haired child had not heard.

Finally Nai understood and raised the fake gun, squeezed the trigger, and closed his eyes. He missed.

"Nai don't be sad, you'll get it next time!" Yogi shouted when the child's face had fell. Nai immediately rebounded to his usual go-lucky attitude and shot again.

He missed the cup by a lot, but still smiled saying he would get it this time. Only to miss for the third time.

Kya was passed the gun but she quickly refused.

"I'm fine, I'd rather not touch a weapon of death."

"Then it's your turn." Yogi said to the kid who accepted it without qualms.

 _He_ shot three times and each time knocked a cup down. Hirato was impressed with the boy's performance and resolved that he search into both _him_ and Cas.

* * *

The kid soon left them, not purposely, and wandered lost in the town. He wasn't panicked no he was cool and collected. In fact, he was happy that he had been able to leave the Circus people but knew it wouldn't last long.

As he walked around lost in the labyrinth of alleys he bumped into a brown haired girl who seemed breathless.

"I'm sorry." She gasped and continued on her merry way running.

He was curious and so he decided to follow her inconspicuously, not that he was very good considering he hadn't actually interacted with real human beings and so he didn't know how to act like everybody else. Had he known, he would have acted like he was reading a newspaper instead of dashing to every light post to hide. She went outskirts of the town to the more country, urban side. There was no place for him to hide.

"You are the worst follower ever, you know." She said turning to face him. By now it was definitely late and so it was hard for him to see her features, the same problem occurred to her. The moon didn't create much light, it was a gleaming, sliver in the starry sky.

He just shrugged after all he didn't talk.

"Well now you know, my name is Tsubame." She said before signaling for him to come with her, "You seem pretty skinny, come join me with dinner, will ya?"

He followed, giving his answer. She rambled as they walked to her house, talking about how he wouldn't be just joining her for dinner, but how he would be joining her, her brother, and her older sister. And that their names were Tsubaki and Yotaka, after that he tuned her out.

They were all talking, and laughing, even he was smiling at the warm scene.

"So do you have a name?" Tsubaki asked him.

He shook his head.

"Then we'll have to give you one, right guys?" She said looking at the twins who sat next to her. They both nodded their heads.

"How about..Tamaki?" Tsubame suggested.

He shook his head, sounded like a name for an airhead.

"How about…Leonardo?" Yotaka asked.

He shook his head, sounded like someone who had big eyes.

"How about Gareki?" Tsubaki said looking at him cautiously.

He thought about it, but then nodded deciding he liked the name.

Tsubaki beamed at him, making his heart beat faster and his cheeks heat up.

 _ **Before you ask this is not TsubakixGareki. There is actually very little romance.**_

 _ **Review, Follow, and Favorite!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey so if you checked my profile you will know that I'm updating this story every Friday. Please, review!_**

 ** _Thank you to the people who reviewed!_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _Knock, Knock._

Tsubaki cocks her head thinking, _who would be knocking at our door at night?_ She finally gets up but instead of going towards the door she goes to the window, moving the curtain aside and glancing outside. Her face pales and tightens but she forces a smile as she walks towards the door.

Gareki notices this and wonders who it is. This twins already know who it is, there's only one person who it could be. The atmosphere of the room that had been warm and cheerful has turned cold and cautious. It sets Gareki and the twins on edge, however, the twins' faces are angry while Gareki's reflects confusion.

Tsubaki opens the door to a tall, light-brown haired gentleman who comes in without asking. Yotaka moves to go hit him but Tsubame stops him, struggling to keep him sitting in his chair. Tsubaki closes the door and moves to get in front of him as though to shield her younger siblings from him.

"Tsubaki." He says, his voice slick and smooth. Gareki shuddered, that was how the Master had sounded and the people with him. They always managed to convince people to do things they didn't want to do; it brought back unwanted memories.

"Meiga, I told you not to visit when they aren't asleep." Tsubaki whispered though they could still hear what she said.

"I couldn't wait to speak to you though." He pleaded.

"Not while they're still here."

"Fine." He turns to them, "Scat, you and your sister have something to discuss." He finally notices Gareki sitting at the table too. "Who are the hell you? Tsubaki, I told you not to take in street urchins!" He raises his arm as though to slap her and she flinches, however he does not go through with it after Yotaka breaks free of Tsubame and starts growling at him.

"Yotaka! Don't!" Tsubame screams but it's too late. Yotaka is already lunging at him, he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted too. As he lands on Meiga, he starts growling uncontrollably and can't seem to stop scratching him with his long figure nails. They're too long, Gareki notices, he also notices that Yotaka no longer seems human, instead he looks like the monsters at the mansion.

"I will kill you!" Yotaka yells through clenched teeth before letting out an ear shattering scream. He bends forward in pain still screaming, Meiga manages to escape his grip as he screams. Yotaka, all of a sudden, stops screaming, he gets up, turns around, and stabs his hand into Tsubaki's chest.

"Ah!..." Tsubaki gasps, "Yotaka..I'm so sorry..*cough*..I shouldn't have trusted him..I just wanted to help you and Tsubame. *cough* I'm sorry, please take care..of…your….sister..for..me.."

Yotaka pulls out his hand that is now covered in blood and Tsubaki collapses to the ground, dead. Yotaka then proceeds to lick the red liquid on his hands, Tsubame lets out a strangled gasp as she watches her twin brother. He glances at her and then Gareki, when he does that Gareki sees that Yotaka is crying even though his face is emotionless.

Yotaka then leaves the house with Meiga laughing manically. "My beautiful creation! I will surely be rewarded for th-!"

He is interrupted by Gareki who punches him with a vengeance and stumbles backwards by the force of the blow.

"Why _you,_ bastard!" Meiga shouts clutching his nose which is bleeding and also has several scratches on his face from Yotaka. He narrows his eyes and rushes for raven haired boy who raises his arms up for last minute defense.

As he is mere inches away from the boy's face, a voice, cool and collected, shouts, "If you do that I will kill you."

"Won't you kill him anyway though?" Another voice asks.

Gareki, Tsubame, and Meiga all turn to face the two people in the open doorway.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The Kafka member says but as he takes a closer look at the two people, one who Gareki had identified as Hirato, he continues. "Wait. I already know, you guys are with Circus aren't you? Of course you are, with those fancy clothes and hats."

Hirato introduces himself, "Captain of the second ship, Hirato!" As he says that, he tips his hat in the direction at Gareki.

The person who Gareki didn't know introduced himself with more enthusiasm than Hirato, "Captain of the first ship, Tsukitachi."

That caught Gareki's attention and so he observed him more intently. Tsukitachi had gold eyes that seemed to shine with amusement, red almost pink hair, and taller than Hirato. However, he had almost the same outfit as Hirato.

Meiga seemed to panic as he listened to their names and status, which made Gareki wonder if being a captain was a big thing. But then he smiled as if he knew something they didn't, that was the only warning they got before the house blew up.

Tsubame's head hit a piece of debris and so she fell unconscious to the ground around six feet away from Gareki who had managed to protect himself with his arms in front of his head. While the Captains acted as though nothing surprising happened, only shifting in a stance that showed that they were on guard for an attack.

Yotaka was standing there with black wings coming out of his back, it was picturesque. The sliver of moonlight shining on him and the dark wings spread made him seem as if he was a fallen angel.

Meiga seemed to have disappeared from sight but the captains still flew off to see if they could catch him, leaving Gareki and Tsubame with Yotaka. Speaking of Yotaka he tried to stop the captains with a blue sphere that flew around and exploded but a thorn in his side appeared. Yogi.

The thorns went in all directions but all somehow managed to hit Yotaka making him scream in pain, however one of his spheres hit Yogi making him wince and fall to the ground. Gareki, while all of this was happening, was feeling helpless and was hating himself for it. Tsubame had an excuse for not being able to do anything, she didn't know anything, Gareki didn't. He had lived in the house that had a man who caused things just like this, and he didn't know how to stop it.

While Gareki was feeling helpless and Yogi was battling Yotaka, The captains were chasing Meiga who was going half mad.

"You won't ever defeat me!" He shouted crazed.

"I'm sure you don't believe that, why else would you be running away?" Hirato replied having fun teasing the Kafka member.

Meiga stopped and looked down at his feet as if he didn't know he had been running, "Well now I'm not so come on, or are you too scared, Captains?"

"We weren't the ones running away with a tail tucked in between legs." Hirato said calmly. While Tsukitachi laughed at Hirato's response. Then they both attack at the same, Hirato with his hat turning into banshees and Tsukitachi with his baton looking on, attacking here and there.

To say Meiga didn't last long would be an understatement, however, he never said he was part of Kafka. Whenever Hirato or Tsukitachi would ask he would deny it, infuriating the captains to no lengths.

When they walked back to join Yogi, Gareki, and Tsubame, Tsukitachi asked Hirato, "So you've added other members to your family, huh."

"Possibly, why?"

"Oh, no reason. You know me." Tsukitachi said with a carefree smile that didn't reach his eyes that were hard.

"So you want one, that's what your asking isn't?" Hirato asked not fooled by Tsukitachi act.

"Possibly, does it bother you?"

"No, however, I will chose which one you will have."

"That's fine."

 _ **Review, Follow, and Favorite!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry for updating late-ish.**_

 _ ***Important***_  
 _ **So I need to know something, do you guys want me to make this short-ish and just about Gareki's past, or make it long-ish and about my Ocs (Kya and Cas) and Gareki's past?I need to know as soon as possible because this is where it would turn and take a different path.**_

 _ **And that is why this chapter is insanely short, sorry.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Yogi was having a hard time fighting Yotaka, even Gareki could tell that much. And while he had like the boy, he still like Yogi a bit more, he had spent more time with him then Yotaka. So he was rooting for the yellow haired teenager who acted like a two year old. Though he was still sad that Tsubame would wake up to no family.

Yogi finally got some good hits on Yotaka so his defense wasn't that good and Yogi had the opportunity to kill him but he still hesitated. As he hesitated, Hirato came up behind Yotaka and stabbed him in the back, the point of his baton showing on the opposite side it had come in through.

"Yogi, you can't hesitate or they will use that weakness against you." Hirato said slowly dropping to the ground with Yotaka, dead.

Yogi averted his eyes in shame, "I know, I just can't help it…"

Hirato sighed, he felt as though he had been sighing too often so he decided once they got back he would pay a visit to Akari knowing that he could relieve his stress by teasing him. He felt his lips twitch at the mere thought of teasing the doctor who got flustered very easily.

"Come on, we're going back to the ship. Yogi or Gareki, grab the girl."

 _ **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**_

 _ **P.S. Reviews motivate me a lot XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So two people told me what they wanted so I'm going by what they wanted.**

 **Also this will probably have very little romance but just in case what pairings do you guy/girls like?**

 **Thank Deathbringer13 for this update, she motivated me!**

 **Chapter 5**

Gareki had been sitting on the chair outside of the door waiting impatiently for Tsubame to regain consciousness for the last two hours and to say he was bored was an understatement. At first he was fiddling with his phone, tweaking things here and there. Then he was studying the sheep and how their mechanisms worked till Hirato came up to him to tell him to stop.

Then he took a nap for a couple minutes only to wake to resign himself to waiting some more.

Finally, a doctor came out and Gareki stood.

"Family may come in." He said before glancing at his clipboard.

Gareki ignored the 'family may come in' and went in. She was awake but her eyes were clouded with grief.

"Is it true, or was it just a nightmare? Tell me, Gareki!" She said hysterical.

Gareki didn't meet her eyes as an answer but raised them to see her slump in herself. He also saw tears escape her eyes but chose to act as though he didn't see them.

He went to leave as he had only come because he wanted to see if she was okay and felt as though he should be the one to break the news to her rather than someone who didn't now or meet them.

"Don't go." She whispered but Gareki still heard her.

Gareki didn't know if he should stay because he felt awkward now, he had only known her for a night, admittedly, a lot of things had happened but a night was a night. Luckily he was saved by Hirato and Tsukitachi who came in.

"How are you doing, Tsubame?" Hirato said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm fine." She said with her head still facing downwards but when she lifted it her eyes were full of determination. "I want to do something! Anything!"

"Are you sure? Because test have shown that you took in some Varga cells and we always need new information." Tsukitachi asked.

"Yes, I don't care what happens to me." Tsubame said.

"Then I can arrange something, if you'll come with me." Tsukitachi said while motioning the universal 'after me' arm movement. She got out of the bed she had been provided with and followed him out the door.

Throughout this exchange, Hirato had been looking at Gareki to see his reaction but was surprised to find there wasn't much of one, there was only a small frown.

Suddenly the door was opened again.

"His name is Gareki!" Tsubame shouted out of breath before running off again to catch up to Tsukitachi.

Surprisingly that was the one that got the most reaction out of him. His face softened and his eyes seemed brighter than usual. However when he noticed Hirato was watching him he quickly left the room.

 _To get such a reaction, a name must be really important to him_

* * *

"…As a result, the kid now has a name. It is Gareki." Hirato says.

They were all sitting in the living room of the second ship, Hirato had gathered them to announce several things. They being Gareki, Tsukumo, Kya, Yogi, Cas and Nai.

Kya seemed to be the most affected by the news by bringing her hands to cover the gasp that had escaped her lips. When everyone's eyes turned to her, her cheeks flamed and she cleared her throat.

"Gareki… It suites you." She said showing her approval. Cas and Nai nodded agreeing with her.

"How did you get it?" Hirato asked pleasantly while pushing up his glasses letting the light reflect off of them.

Gareki stiffened but didn't answer, he knew what Hirato was playing at.

"Well, anytime now."

Gareki went to leave but then Nai gripped his shirt, "I want to know, too!"

"Some things are better left untouched, Hirato." Kya said her eyes flashing angrily, she too had caught on.

Tsukumo was caught in the between of the fight. Hirato had told her to follow him when she had come but she didn't want Gareki to stop trusting them. She slowly started to back away, her choice was to stay out of the discreet fight.

"What about you Tsukumo?" Hirato questioned.

"I- Uh, I… have to go! That's right, I have to go!" She ran out of the room.

Everybody sweat dropped at her obvious lie.

 _I should have known better, too soft._ Hirato thought in disappointment, _Time for plan B._

"Hey Nai why don't you get a glass of water for Gareki, maybe then he'll talk. Yogi accompany him, I wouldn't want him to get lost." The captain of the second ship said.

They left the room with Yogi shouting dramatically, how he Nyanperowna, the daring knight, would not allow prince Nai to get lost in this enchanted castle.

"Why won't you talk?" Hirato demanded.

"…" Was Gareki's response.

"Fine. However, if you don't talk, you won't be able to stay here. After all, we need information but if you won't tell then we have no obligations to keep you here." Hirato said coldly, smirking.

"Bastard!" Cas shouted finally understanding, "Your no better than _them_."

"If I were you, I'd watch my tongue." Hirato said no longer smirking.

"So you'd rather he become mute too, do you?!" Kya said outraged.

"No!" HIrato shouted. It had been a while since he had actually shouted at someone and it was fun.

"Then don't say stuff you don't mean!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I just want Gareki to talk!"

"He's never talked! The master tried to get him to talk but he didn't so what makes you think you can get him to talk!" She shouted.

Hirato was stunned. It was pretty obvious that by 'tried' she meant beat it out of him. He hadn't realized that Gareki hadn't talked to Uro, he had thought that he only talked to Uro and no one else.

"Why didn't you say that when we asked you about it earlier?"

"Uh- I don't know." She said thrown off by his calm voice, they had been shouting just a minute ago.

"Oh well, guess it doesn't matter that much. But what I said stands true, the higher ups will only keep you if you talk."

Gareki was debating on talking and breaking a promise or not talking and keeping that promise.

~~flashback~~~

"Keep that promise, ok?" She said staring at him with her arms behind her back and he seemed to get lost in her purple orbs that shined with emotion.

"Ok." He nodded and she laughed, sounding like a bubbling creek.

~~~End~~~

He stared at Kya, Cas and Hirato before he took a deep breath and thought, _I'm sorry_.

"T-then I'll talk." He said, his voice hoarse from not using it for so long.

 **Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, so I'm going to try to go back to updating on Fridays. Hope you enjoy and please review!**_

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Nai and Yogi were returning with a glass of water when they heard, "T-then I'll talk."

Yogi's first thought: _Did Hirato invite a person to interrogate while we were gone?_

Nai's first thought: _A new person to play with, yay!_

However, their reaction were almost identical. Yogi was too stunned to say anything but then reality came back and he was rushing forward to give him a hug screaming, "Gareki!" Nai joined him and, unlike Yogi who was hit, he was able to hug him.

"You betray me!" Yogi wailed while Gareki ignored him having perfected the technique within the three days of being with him.

"I'll let you become accustom to talking but tomorrow I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." Hirato said making Nai look up sharply, he had forgotten about Hirato. His face lit up as he remembered the glass of water he had in his hand.

"Here, I made sure it was cold because the master always liked it cold." The white-haired boy said shyly with a smile and handed it to Gareki who nodded in appreciation.

Hirato did not miss the unsaid words Nai had spoken, _if it wasn't cold that meant bad news for the person who had brought it._

Kya who hadn't talked since Gareki had left the room glaring at Hirato who smiled at her. "Damn four-eyes." She muttered under her breath.

The door shut quietly behind her, she didn't want Gareki and Nai feeling guilty that she had left.

Back in the room, Cas followed after Kya wondering why she had left. She usually wouldn't leave one of them even if she didn't a person.

He escaped the room and found Kya's back receding and turning a corner, he rushed after her. Once he got close enough for her to hear him he shouted out her name, "Kya!"

She stopped walking and turned around to find Cas running towards her with a smile "Hey, what's up?"

"The sky." He laughed when she stared at him unamused by his antics.

"Seriously, what's up?" She said allowing herself an aspirated smile, she had had a long day and was exhausted.

"Nothing much, just wondering why you left." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn-"

"Hey, wait up." Gareki interrupted as they both turned around to find him running towards them.

* * *

"Hey should we go after them?" Yogi asked as he stared at the door that had been at opened at least three times today.

"No, they need to sort things out." Hirato said before suggesting, "How about when they're done you guys play hide-and-seek."

* * *

They were inside the temporary room Kya had and Gareki was waiting for them to speak but soon realized that he was going to have to be the first one to talk. "Why did you guys leave?"

"I only left because she left." Cas defended himself pointing his thumb at the only woman in the room.

Kya looked at him as if she was mad that he left her all alone.

"Sorry." He said quickly with a smile asking for her to forgive him. She sighed, she could never stay mad for long.

Gareki looked at Kya pointedly.

"I'm tired, okay." She said wondering if they would buy it. They didn't.

"Bullshit." Gareki growled immediately.

Cas agreed with him, "Yeah, you're never 'tired'."

Kya at that moment wished that they could be normal and back off but knew they were asking in concern. "Do you really want the truth?"

They nodded.

She sat down on the bed before taking a deep breath. "I'm angry that out of the all people out there it was them that managed to get you to talk." She paused, "And not me. I was always with you and yet it was that manipulative bastard."

"It was you that got me talk." Gareki whispered not meeting her eyes, "When he said I wouldn't be able to stay here my first thought was that I wouldn't be able to see you guys again. I couldn't bring myself to do that so I broke a promise I made."

He finally looked up to find Kya crying and Cas's blue eyes were glassy and he kept blinking.

"I should have known that you wouldn't just talk without such a good reason. I should have known." She repeated feeling ashamed.

Cas couldn't bring himself to talk because he knew as soon as he opened his mouth he would start crying. Hard.

* * *

"Let's play hide-and-seek." Yogi shouted. Tsukumo nodding along while holding hands with Nai.

Kya the only one who knew what it was thought that was a child's game and said so.

"Then Gareki, Cas, and Nai can play. You can watch." Tsukumo pointed out.

"I will." She said and then playfully ruffled Tsukumo's blond hair and, unlike when Eva did, she smiled shyly at the affection.

"What if we don't want to play this game?" Cas asked for him and Gareki who nodded.

Yogi and Tsukumo exchanged a glance and then Yogi said, "You have to play."

"We don't want to and we don't know what this is."

"You don't know!?"

"I never played with my sister so no." Cas said.

"I was never allowed outside to play." Gareki added without knowing how sad that statement was for a teenage boy.

"Oh." Yogi said not knowing how to react but soon bounced back to his normal self. "Then I will have to teach you, won't I?"

Gareki and Cas groaned already not liking how this was going.

"So it's a game where one person hides and counts to…" He turned to Tsukumo for help.

"Ten." Tsukumo filled in.

"Yeah, to ten. Then the other people hide while the person counts and then he tries to find them."

Gareki nodded getting it while Cas remembered a game that was similar that he had played with his little sister.

"Okay, Tsukumo will count while we hide." Yogi said.

Tsukumo covered her eyes and started counting down.

"Ten, nine, eight…."

 _ **Review, Follow, and Favorite!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Nai was having the time of his life hiding from Tsukumo and so when he saw the air vent He didn't hesitate to go in it. He was having do much fun that he didn't even see the vent stop and so after a couple minutes of shuffling in the cramped space, he found himself freefalling through the air.

He felt so light in those short ten seconds that he laughed and smiled before he realized his impending doom of getting splattered on the rocks below. He screamed trying to get a person to save him. He felt his eyes widen at a memory that came to him.

It was the master laughing at him while he kneeled in pain and fear, "No one will ever save you, pet."

He screamed even louder his voice becoming hoarse and could feel his tears streaming down his face only to get brushed back by the wind.

The wind. It was so loud, it roared in his ears, it was all he could hear. It was overwhelming, he couldn't see. His breathing became ragged and fast. But then he could hear himself screaming and he could the ground becoming bigger till all he could see was the Earth.

He was going to die.

* * *

Far away, a man who was looking out of a window laughed. It wasn't a laugh that made you want to laugh and smile, it was one that made you want to curl up in a ball and sob until you had no more tears to shed.

"Go, he is a precious experiment, after all. While you're at it give him a warning too." The man smiled then walked away from the window to disappear from site.

* * *

"Where's Nai?" Yogi asked worried, they hadn't able to find the said boy.

Gareki grunted and shrugged before cocking his head to the side, "Do you hear that?"

The people in the room frowned in concentration as they tried to hear what the raven had heard.

"I think I do, Gareki. It sounds like screaming doesn't it?" Tsukumo asked softly.

The teenager addressed nodded before asking, "Can we go outside to make sure it's not him?"

The small girl nodded and started walking out of the room but paused at the door. "I'm not sure you can come, you might escape."

"Why would I?" He countered.

She thought for a moment and he rushed past her saying, "Exactly."

Yogi and Cas quickly followed them out of the room, jogging but then started sprinting when the screams got louder. Gareki was in the lead with Tsukumo hot on his heels, then came Yogi and Cas who were catching up.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Tsukumo bent down that way Gareki could hop on her back. Yogi did the same for Cas.

After a slight hesitation from Gareki to get on someone's back, they were ready to take off but a shout stopped them, "Wait! Take me with you!"

Yogi and Tsukumo turned around to find Kya breathing heavily but looking at them with a face that told them there was no room to reject her request. Yogi bent down for a second time and she hopped on with Yogi barely showing any signs that indicated it was too much for him.

* * *

He was going to die.

That was Nai's thought before he felt arms wrap around his small waist and he was lowered to the ground that had almost taken his life two seconds ago. Once his feet touched the ground, Nai turned around to face the person who had saved his life.

Only to find one of those creepy monsters staring at him with an insane glint. "A-ah!"

He stumbled away and tripped on his own feet in his fear. It approached him taking slow deliberate steps until it's shadow loomed over Nai who shrank, trembling.

"Stay away from Nai!" Came a shout and Nai instinctively knew it was Tsukumo.

All of a sudden, right in front of his eyes, a sword covered in vines appeared in the abdomen of the creature which let out a piercing scream that seemed to shatter the air itself.

Gareki ran over to Nai and made sure that he was okay. When there seemed to be nothing but a slight bruise from when he had tripped over himself, Gareki scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Watch out, there's more!"

Yogi straightened and narrowed his eyes at the surroundings because of the warning Tsukumo sent.

He stiffened as he sensed something moving and got into position to guard Gareki and Nai as they were the closest to him. Cas and Kya was protected by Tsukumo who had her fists in front of her ready to strike.

A varuga launched itself at Yogi who tried to stab it but it manage to dodge his strike and get behind him.

"He is angry. He says come back and not punished. Don't come back, punished." It said before being stabbed by Yogi who was puzzled at its message. He didn't even know who it was for. He was so confused that he didn't notice Gareki grow pale and breathe harder.

Tsukumo dealt with the one who had attacked her and, indirectly, Cas and Kya. She noticed Yogi's confusion and approached him to ask but was stopped by Hirato who had come to help them.

"Just what happened here?"

Everyone looked at Nai who said, "I saw the vent and climbed in it but then I just fell out. And then it appeared."

He left out that it had saved his life.

"Hey one of them said something before I killed it. Said something like, he is angry and will punish or something. Do you know what it means?" Yogi asked.

"No, but maybe Gareki or Ky- Gareki!" Hirato responded calmly until the end.

Gareki had just fainted and crumbled to the rocky ground.

 _ **Review, Follow and favorite!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thank you to everyone who followed and favorited!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

They were waiting outside of the mini hospital in the second ship when Akari opened the door and let them in to see him. Of course he glared at Yogi who shuddered in fear and shuffled his feet before rushing in the room to escape Akari. Hirato who watched this exchange chuckled under his breath but stopped when the doctor looked at him.

When they were all crowded around Gareki, who was on a bed sleeping, Akari cleared his throat and whispered, "He is fine, but do remain quiet. He needs his sleep."

After doing a one over to make sure Gareki was fine, as the doctor had said, he went out of the room to wait outside once more. The pink haired doctor soon joined him.

"He just fainted, there was nothing else involved." Akari said knowing what Hirato was going to ask.

The raven nodded before commenting, "He looked rather pale."

"He did, didn't he?" The doctor mused, wanting to annoy the captain.

Hirato sighed, "Just tell me, Akari. Do not play games with me." He looked up with a deadly serious expression that made the doctor want to coward in fear but having already experienced it many times he did not.

Instead, he scowled and replied, "I suspect nightmares or bad memories."

Hirato 'hmm-ed' and left to think about the information he had received, which was admittedly not much but it was enough to work with. At least, until he got more information and he would get that soon enough.

Gareki had woken up three hours ago and hadn't spoken since. Nothing more than a 'yes' or a 'no' had come out of his mouth, and Kya and Cas were becoming worried. Gareki hadn't really moved from the room he had gotten with Cas, and when they tried to get him to do something he just shook his head and stayed where he was.

Cas and Kya were the most worried because they too had experienced the hardships of being a slave and obviously whatever the Varuga had said was affecting him. Everyone else (except Hirato) on the ship didn't think too much about it, they thought it was because he had come face to face with a monster.

Hirato wanted to get his hands on the knowledge Gareki contained and knew he wasn't going to get much at the moment but he couldn't help himself, he had to know. So he walked up to Cas and the raven's room and barged in without warning.

Cas shot up ready to do something but when he saw who it was, he glanced at Gareki hadn't budged from where he was, the bed, and left. The older raven appreciated Cas leaving, it would make things easier for him.

"What happened at the Smokey mansion? What were some of the people you saw? Were you ever let out of the mansion, or better yet, have you been there the whole time?" He asked.

There was silence for a moment but then Gareki decided to speak.

"I haven't been there all my life."

Hirato waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't he sighed and asked, "Where were you before?"

"…don't want to talk about it." Gareki mumbled before turning over on his side to face Hirato who had taken the seat Cas had been occupying.

This was going to take a while but Hirato hadn't expected it to be quick.

"Fine, though you will tell me later. What were some people you saw?"

"Don't know all the names but there was someone named Karoku, I think. He had bandages on his forehead, he was weird. Then there was this old guy who has a granddaughter who would come sometimes during the summer," he paused to think, "and then there's this blond guy."

Hirato was about to ask about 'this blond guy' when Gareki said, "Don't ask about him." The older man looked up in surprised, he had given a little bit of information about something that was a sensitive topic for him. That meant Hirato was getting somewhere. So much so that he took a risk and prodded Gareki with another question.

"Why can't ask about him?"

Gareki lifted his head with a pissed off expression, "Because I said so!"

"Well you don't hold any power right now, so start talking."

"I don't give a shit!" He yelled, then quieter, "I'll talk about anything except that guy."

"You will talk about everything including that guy by the end of this week, which means in two days you will have told me everything you know." He said with no room for argument and left with fake smile on his face.

As he was walking, he bumped into Cas who looked at him, then looked back at his room. He paused and waved at Hirato to follow him. When they had reached a private place he said, "Go easy on the questions, okay?"

"He's supposed to tell me everything by the end of the week." The raven responded.

Cas looked at him, furious, and ran his hands through his brown hair, "Do you even know what kind of things happen when you're a slave? No, you don't! You know what happened to me, a guy told me if I shoot this kid the same age as my little sister, I'll be able to see her. So I do, I kill that kid. Except turns out that the guy lied and he had just told me that to win a bet. He freaking got me to kill a child for a bet! Do you know how much that screws up your mind? No you don't!"

Cas takes a ragged breath before continuing, "And I haven't even been there as long as him. Imagine what he went through! I had someone to talk to but he didn't, just because he acts okay, doesn't mean he is!"

He takes one final breath and slams the door leaving silence in his wake.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Didn't come up with the riddle.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

The second ship was heading towards the research tower to drop off the Captain of the first ship and Tsubame. The plan was to say the good-byes after going on a walk in the forest next to the tower with them to play games and the like.

Gareki hadn't seen Tsubame since she had followed Tsukitachi out the door and he wasn't looking for to it because it would most likely be awkward when he did.

He was looking out the window of his room trying to figure out an excuse to get out of meeting her when Cas asked something that almost made him fall off his rolling chair.

"Do you like her?" At Gareki's reaction, he grinned mischievous and wiggled his eyebrows, "You do, I knew it! Ha! Wait till I tell Kya, she didn't believe me when I told her that you had fallen for her."

"Wait!" Shouted Gareki when Cas moved to tell Kya and when he paused, Gareki continued, "First, I have not fallen for anybody, got that? Second, what about you?" Here he returns the grin Cas had sent him.

Cas obviously was not prepared for this question so as a result he was blushing quite hard and stammering as he tried to regain control over his shock.

"W-w-what a-are you t-talking about?" He feigned innocence.

Gareki smirked and lifted an eyebrow, "Tsukumo, right?"

Cas blushed even harder until he was as red as a tomato, "Shut up."

"Oh, does that mean I'm right?"

Cas ducked his head and mumbled, "I might like her, now shut up."

Gareki's smirk grew bigger at his confession but didn't say anything else.

* * *

The raven groaned as Cas pushed him out of their room to go exploring outside in the woods. He didn't want to go and didn't see why he had to go but Hirato was making everyone go. _Damn four eyes…_

Finally, after much help from Cas, Gareki managed to make it to the exit where everybody was waiting on them.

"Sorry," Cas apologized. Hirato at the front of the group nodded in acknowledgment and made sure everyone knew who to get off of the ship. While they may have landed, there was still a large gap that separated them and the ground.

Gareki made sure that his joints were loose before jumping to join Hirato, Tsukumo, Kya, Eva, and Cas. They were waiting on Nai, Tsubame, Tsukitachi, and Yogi. It was Nai's turn but Yogi had him jump on his back. He didn't Nai hurting himself; they made it down safely much to Gareki's relief, which Hirato noticed.

Once everyone was on the ground, Hirato cleared his throat. "What we have arranged here is a scavenger hunt that everyone will participate in." He glared at Gareki who looked away, "There is a prize if you find everything that you were supposed to."

Cas couldn't help himself, he had to ask, "What's the prize?"

Hirato allowed himself to indulge in a small smile, "That would take all the fun away, wouldn't it, Cas?"

Cas nodded, ashamed.

"Everybody come get one of these." The older raven said after making sure no one else had a question and held up slips of paper.

Gareki randomly picked one not caring in the slightest and wandered off, thinking about whether he could run away and get away with it or if should stay with Kya and Cas. After a while, he shrugged inwardly, and looked at his slip of paper.

 _I am an illusion, though I only show you what is real. What am I?_

He sighed, of course he would get the hard one. He spent a few minutes concentrating on it, going through all the possibilities till he finally found the answer. It was a reflection.

However, he would have to find a lake or river to get the next riddle so Gareki stood still for a moment to see if he could hear a creek that was close. He cocked his head for it seemed he could and it seemed to come from the north. The raven started walking in that direction focusing completely on the sound to make sure he didn't wander off.

When he reached it, he looked around trying to find a matching slip of paper and found it pinned to an oak tree. As he walked toward it, he heard the sound of a twig snap. On instinct, he whirled around with his keen eyes moving trying to find whoever had stepped on the stick only to find a rabbit hopped across the small creek. He breathed a sigh of relief but soon tensed.

"You always were overly paranoid."

Gareki turned back around so fast that he thought he would get whiplash. His eyes widen as he saw who it was but he soon narrowed them trying to figure out why she had come. She had a white T-shirt that made her dark purple hair stand out and tight, black pants that showed her curves well. If she had wanted him back, she could have easily knocked him out but she hadn't. "Why are you here?"

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes which were flint hard, "To remind you of who you belong to, can't have you going through your rebellious phase, can we?"

Gareki let out a bitter laugh, "You don't have to worry about that."

"That's what I told him, but he sent me anyway." A note of annoyance creeped in her voice.

The raven visibly flinched at the mention of 'him' and stayed quiet.

"Oh, you're still scared of him."

"If you weren't, you'd be a fool." He snapped.

She huffed, "Never said I wasn't. Anyway, just remember your place and that when we call you, you come without rebelling or else he will come after you." Her voice grew hard at the end.

He didn't meet her eyes, instead he nodded looking at the ground the picture of obedience.

She soon left, leaving him to collapse on grass, shaking. Somewhere in his mind, he registered that there was now a lot of sticks snapping but it was soon dismissed as he was recollecting himself from the visit by the right hand woman of _him_.

* * *

Everyone could tell something had happened to Gareki but no one had the courage to ask him. He was sitting down staring off in space looking dead to the world.

Hirato announced the winner of the scavenger hunt and what the prize was but to Gareki it just went in one ear and out the other.

Soon it was time for the good-byes but everyone was so worried about Gareki that it was rushed and Tsubame disappeared with little more than a strained smile and a wave.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Gareki woke up in cold sweat with his heart beating faster than it was supposed to and remembered what his nightmare had been about, _him_. But once he reached the memories he didn't want to recollect, he shook his head as though that would stop them, but it did little to stop them from coming back and haunting him.

He was stuck on his bed with his clothes and sheets clinging to him, because of the moisture coming off him in heat waves. He quickly pushed the sheets over and stood up, swaying before getting his balance back. He looked over to find that Cas was still asleep and tiptoed to the door which he quietly opened and closed.

Once the door was closed he ran off blindly turning when he was forced to choose which way to go. He just wanted to get away from all the painful memories before they overwhelmed him. He was still running away when he happened to crash into Kya.

She looked up and her face softened as she took in his appearance, red eyes, disheveled hair, "Oh, Gareki, what happened? Bad nightmare?"

Gareki avoided her caring eyes not wanting to show how much he had gotten shaken by the dreams, if he could call them that.

Her face hardened as she saw his reluctance and thought, _boys, always emotionally constipated._ "You better tell me right now!"

He cringed at her iron tone, "It was nothing."

She snorted, "Yeah, and pigs fly." She had used that expression often when talking to her little girls. At that thought, she felt a wave of sadness rush through her but she dismissed it, she needed to get Gareki to tell her what was bothering him. It never did any good to let negative emotions simmer, it was best to dispel them.

"Fine." He snapped knowing that once she wanted something, she did not waver or change her mind.

She stepped back and turned around leading him to her room knowing that he didn't want to talk where anyone could just stumble upon them.

When they were settled in her room, she waited for him to speak, but after a minute it was obvious that he would not be talking any time soon without persuasion.

"So, your dream was about….?"

"Him." He responded, reluctantly.

She nodded as if she knew who this 'him' was not wanting to push, "And what made you panic?" She really felt like she was supposed to be a psychologist.

He didn't reply as though unsure of the answer.

"If you don't know, tell me." She persuaded.

"What made me panic, "he talked slowly, "was that he held so much power over me."

After a thought he corrected his statement, "And he still does."

Silence descended as the gravity of what he was saying hit Kya. She moved to comfort him, "Oh, sweetie, he doesn't hold anything over you, these Circus people will make sure they stay faraway."

"But what if they don't have the power?"

* * *

He let the question hang before leaving Kya wondering if she had done her job of being a psychologist.

After talking to Kya, Gareki may not have been feeling safer but he was feeling more in control over his emotions than he had been that morning.

He thought about his encounter with her and what it could have meant. There were several different reasons on why _he_ could have sent her but none of them seemed right. For example, the one that she had given did seem like something _he_ would do, but Gareki felt as though he was missing a piece of the puzzle and _he_ had the last piece.

It was annoying to say at the least, to know something but not the full thing. And there was also the way she mentioned 'rebellious phase' that had mean something too. There were too many somethings for Gareki to like.

His thoughts were interrupted by getting hit in the head by Hirato, "Stop thinking. It doesn't suit you very well."

Gareki sent him the face that said ' _I'm dying of laughter right now. Not'_. Hirato found it hilarious but hid it under a well-practiced blank face. He had finally gotten the teenagers attention and he wasn't about to waste it.

"So being the gentleman I am, I have extended the time for you to tell me, you have two more days until then."

Gareki scoffed, "Wow, that's so much more, shitty-four eyes."

"Your welcome." He said pleasantly, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Gareki scowled some more but didn't reply.

Hirato inwardly sighed ad wished he could know what was bothering the poor boy but knew that no matter what he did, he would most likely never tell him out of trust.

* * *

Kya found herself in front of Hirato's office/room wondering whether she should knock or just barge in when a muffled "come in" made itself heard.

She came in with a calm face, not showing her concern over the raven haired boy, and sat down in one the chairs besides his desk.

Hirato's face matched hers perfectly, and had his hands propped up to where he leaned his face into it and his glasses shone with light ( **think of the villain pose** ). "What did you come here for?" He asked though he already suspected it was because of Gareki, who he had just talked to.

She met his eyes head on and said, "I think something happened to him but he won't tell me and I heard that he was supposed to tell you about his past today from Cas."

"He was but I extended the deadline." He responded calmly, not allowing his regret to show.

"Damn it! Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Of course you do," she muttered under her breath. In a louder voice, "He had this dream- well, more like a nightmare- and he was really distressed. In fact, I quote, 'he had power over me, and still does.' The problem is I don't even know who 'he' is." She wrung her hands in frustration.

Hirato smirked, "Well I do."

Kya wanting to wipe off his smirk said, "Well you know what else he said? He practically said that he didn't believe that Circus had the power to protect us from Kafka."

Hirato's smirk disappeared, and thought, _well, that is a problem._

 **Please, Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Sorry for updating late, I lost my inspiration and couldn't write. And to Guest, your reviews guilt me into writing something, so continue to send me reviews to write when I update late. Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed and thank you DeathBringer13 who helped me get inspiration for this story!**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Kya was staring at the quickly, fading sunset standing on the balcony on the side of the ship thinking about what she was going to do with her life. She was debating whether to join Circus, or disappear and live a peaceful life. But somehow she knew that where ever she went, it would never be completely peaceful. Which was why joining Circus seemed to be winning the battle, because while it may not have be drama less, she would be able to protect Gareki and Cas. And that was her first priority, it would always be.

The sunset was practically gone when an envelope drifted down into her stretched out, slender hand. Her hand automatically closed around it while she absently wondered why and how an envelope would float in her hand. It was only when she flipped it to see if it was addressed to anyone that she snapped back to reality.

Scrawled on the letter was Kya neatly written in cursive. The breeze that had seemed agreeable earlier now was chilly making goosebumps appear and hairs stand on end. Kya looked around as if she would be able to spot who gave it to her and then looked back at her name written on it.

She was about to tear it open when a thought hit her, _shouldn't I show it to Hirato in case there is something important contained in it_. So she quickly went back inside and started fast walking toward his office acquiring a few concerned looks and glances.

However, her mind betrayed her by whispering, _it's addressed to you and to you only, you should be the one to open it and read it first_. She shook her head to get rid of the thought but subconsciously slowed her pace to a walk.

It seemed like forever before she was in front and staring at his door clutching the letter in her hand. When she an inch away from knocking on his door, she hesitated, locked in an internal battle with herself. Kya hoped that Hirato would do what he had done last time she had visited him, call her in before she knocked on his door, but after a couple minutes she gave up.

Her arm limply fell back next to her thigh which was where it stayed for a few more minutes before she slowly retreated back to her room. It was only when she had made sure that her door was locked that she looked at the letter clutched her hand that was shaking slightly. Kya sank to the ground letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Kya ripped open the envelope with trembling hands knowing that it was most likely from Kafka and took out the folded paper in it.

It read:

Dear Kya,

I seemed to have come across your lovely little daughters, they are quite entertaining but I'm sure you already know that. Anyhow, I am positive you would like to see them again and I propose we make a deal. You get to see your precious daughters and I get information on Gareki. And if you want to get to keep your daughters, you deliver him to us. I hope I get to meet you soon.

Sincerely,

The person keeping your daughters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gareki was tossing and turning trying to get some sleep but not being able to. After a couple more squeaks, Cas turned to face the troubled raven and said, "Stop moving, unlike some people I am trying to get some rest."

He turned back to face the wall and fell silent once more having said his piece. Gareki stopped moving after his outburst and tried to stay quiet.

He, too, was wondering whether he should escape or stay but, unlike Kya, he was leaning towards leaving the ship and disappearing. It wasn't that he didn't care about Kya and Cas, it was because he cared that he wanted to leave. Gareki didn't want them to get caught up in his problems, after all, the last person who had gotten caught up was no longer with them.

* * *

On the other side of the second ship, Hirato was a having an emergency meeting with Circus members. He had to relay what Kya had told him to them, he knew when to do things alone and when to involve other people.

"I have suspicions that Gareki does not feel safe here," so he might not tell the whole truth, "and might escape. However, we cannot allow this to happen. He contains information crucial to bring down Kafka," and be stretching the truth a little, "so be on alert on all times. I am going to ask the technicians to subtly put up cameras in the halls and exits," but at least he was telling them something.

Eva raised her hand as though she was once again in school, and when Hirato nodded at her, she asked, "How do you know your suspicions are correct?"

Hirato pushed up his glasses and responded, "They just are. Do you have a problem with them?"

Eva shook her head, "No, just wondering." When he turned away, she smiled coyly. She had seen Kya enter his office and when she had gone in after the former had left, Hirato had been pale and frowning. Eva wasn't dumb, if anything she was the exact opposite of dumb. She could connect the dots.

* * *

Far away, a reddish-brown haired girl asked the captain of the first ship, "Is he being chased by Kafka?"

The captain glanced at her and replied, "There's no reason to lie you so, yes, he is."

"Why?"

"Because his life is complicated."

"That's not a real answer." The girl pouted.

The older of the two nodded in defeat, "I guess not."

Silence reigned until the girl raised her head and said, "You're not going to answer me, are you, Tsukitachi?

"No. I am not, Tsubame."

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm on time (for once)! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And in a way this chapter was made for Jamie (guest) who reminded me to update today! Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

Kya looked at the letter that contained her answer once more before dropping it into the sky letting it drift in the wind. She couldn't gaze away and so she watched till it was nothing more than an answer in a sea of questions.

What would she do now?

Could she trust these people?

How was this going to affect her?

When was she allowed to see them?

Why had she chosen her daughters over Gareki?

* * *

The raven was making sure that everything was in place so that when he left people wouldn't immediately think that he had ran. His pillow was being used as him sleeping and he left the phone he had only recently got on the nightstand in between the two beds.

He was ready.

But then he looked down at his empty hands and Gareki thoughtabout how little he had to call his own. When he had been an experiment as a child, all he had was the table he had been tied to. Then he had escaped that hellhole, only to find out he had become slave and slaves didn't own anything; the quote, out of the frying pan into the fire, truly fit his situation. Finally, he had come here where he could have gotten something that he owned, only for the term own to have faded from his mind, if it ever was there to begin with.

There was just one exception, when he had gone to a city for the first time in a while and had won the bracelet Yogi had wanted. But he hadn't wanted it, so he had given the one thing he could have called his own to some else.

This might have aggravated some people but Gareki wasn't 'some people', no he was that one percent that defied normality. And that was the reason why he was not aggravated over something he hadn't wanted in the first place, even if it had been the one thing that would have been his, and his only.

Speaking of Yogi, the raven could hear him shouting Nai's name; they were playing hide and seek yet again and Nai was apparently rather good at hiding when he wasn't trying to get killed. Gareki wasn't playing because he said he hadn't been feeling good, which technically was the truth. He didn't want to leave Kya and Cas (who was playing only because he had 'no choice' in the matter) and because of that he was feeling rather sick as much as he didn't like to admit it.

The teen walked toward the exit of his (and Cas's) room and stuck his head out, scowling.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate."

Yogi, of course, dramatically put his hand on his heart and sang, "You wound me Gareki~!"

"Shut up." And a slam of a door came.

* * *

The two days were up and Hirato was eagerly awaiting Gareki to come and spill all the secrets of Kafka.

So typically, Hirato was a sensible person and sensible people don't go around assuming things, however, Hirato had been waiting much too long to be sensible and wonder if Gareki knew anything crucial that would take down Kafka. And now that possible answers were in his clutches, he wasn't going to be letting go any time soon, unfortunately for Gareki.

It wasn't till he had been sitting patiently for quite some time that the thought that Gareki might have forgotten about his order cross his mind. He stood up from behind his desk and walked toward the door to visit a certain someone.

Gareki was trying to casually walk towards the exit of the ship without anyone noticing him but considering Eva was standing right in front of his escape route like she was a guard dog, it was going to be near impossible.

In fact, Gareki decided he wasn't even going to try, instead he was going to charge toward it and hopefully Eva would be taken by surprise to where he was allowed to leave without confronting her.

The only part of this plan that angered him was that it would ruin what he had set up in his room… and that it held a two percent chance of working.

He started walking faster till he was jogging and then he was full on spirting toward the exit. He stretched out his arm as though he could see his freedom but in that split second, Eva jolted and jerked her arm toward him and he could no longer move. He had given his all and he had failed. Failed. The word echoed inside his mind.

* * *

Eva looked at the distraught child that she held and felt pity; she understood why he had tried and in another life, she would've helped but orders were orders regardless of emotions. However, she could offer her condolences, "I'm sorry."

But that only seemed to make it worse, "I'm sorry." He mocked. "You think I give a shit about what you think! You think I care that you're sorry! Well, I don't so go and shove it back down your throat!"

Oh, he was going to regret that… Her eyes grew malicious and Gareki swallowed knowing he had gone too far. She scooped him and he yelled, "What are you doing?!"

She smirked, "I'm carrying you princess style."

He started struggling and quickly became a flurry of limbs but never once did Eva ever let go or loosen her grip. "Put me down!"

"Just what is going on here?"

Eva jumped in surprise and turned to face Hirato, who was thoroughly confused on why Gareki was being carried princess style. Eva decided to answer, "I had to teach him a lesson."

"More like she wanted to torture me." Gareki muttered.

"What was that, dear?" Eva said staring at Gareki.

He sweat dropped, "Nothing."

Hirato inwardly smiled at their antics but made a mental note to ask Eva what happened when Gareki wasn't present.

Gareki was finally put down and started walking toward his room when out of nowhere an explosion shakes the ship.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm alive! Anyway, sorry for the wait but if you checked my profile it said why. Oh, speaking of that, if your ever wondering why I am taking so long check out my profile because if there's something big I will have put it on there. Also not sure how I feel about this chapter so...**

 **Also Jamie, not updating doesn't mean being lazy, it means having a life. Sorry but what you said sort of bugged me.**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

When the explosion happened, Gareki was flung in the nearest wall and his vision faded to black.

* * *

"Hey! Are you alright?!" A voice that seemed so far away shouted and slowly brought him to life. He groaned when he tried to move and found he was sore to the very bone.

He tried to open his eyes but closed them quickly against the onslaught of the bright rays of the sun. "Yeah."

"I don't trust you. You're covered in blood."

"So? I'm fine." He opened his eyes slower and found the most violet pair of eyes staring at him seemingly filled with concern. "What?" He snapped harshly while commanding his body to sit up.

"Nothing," she smiled as though she knew something he didn't and he scowled, "Anyway, if you're fine, you can answer my question. Who are you and why are you covered in blood? Is it yours? The blood, that is."

"What does it matter to you?" He needed to get back to them before they punished him some more.

She pondered, tilting her head before saying, "It doesn't except I'm curious, so are you going to answer me?"

He stared in shock before actually looking at her. She had blond, curly hair that looked as though she had only brushed it twice before giving up, and her violet eyes revealed every emotion she had allowing him to read her like an open book. And upon closer inspection, she seemed to be around the same age as him, seven.

"I don't have a name and the blood isn't your business. What's your name?" He asked.

"Elizabeth, nice to meet you." She declared and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "But you can call me Eliza, if you want." Eliza added with a cheeky smile.

He reluctantly stuck his hand out and she grabbed it, giggling, and pulling him up.

Once he was standing, he turned around and whispered, "I have to go now. Bye, Eliza."

 _That was the first time he met her._

* * *

"Eliza! I'm here!"

He had managed to escape them but he knew he didn't have long before they came back to get him. He also knew he would get punished. That day however, he did not care; it was her birthday and so he had made an effort to come unlike before where he just came when given the opportunity.

The sound of rustling bushes alerted him but relaxed once he saw purple orbs blinking back at him. She walked over to him and was about say hello when he interrupted her and said, "Happy Birthday, Eliza!"

Eliza stared at him in disbelief because she hadn't thought he would remember or come from wherever he came from. She snapped out of her daze when he looked at her hesitantly and smiled. Gareki when he saw it could just stare. She looked so much like an angel with her golden hair shining like a halo and her smile lighting up her face. Her white dress blew against her legs with the slight breeze that made the long grass before them sway.

Then the moment was ruined when she ran over almost tripping over her dress to give him a hug. But it didn't matter because to them, it would never end.

 _That was the first time he was hugged._

* * *

"Hey that one looks like a turtle!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pointing at a cloud that apparently resembled a turtle in her eyes.

He sighed before correcting her, "No it looks like a bunny."

She turned her head to look at him, "What are you talking about? It most definitely is a turtle." She rolled her eyes.

"Bunny!"

"Turtle!"

"Bunny!"

"Turt- Wait now it looks like a dragon!"

"What's a dragon?" The raven haired boy asked his companion laying on the ground. He braced himself when he asked the question because the last time he had asked what something was he had been punished. He knew it was illogical as Eliza would never do that but he couldn't stop himself.

She turned towards him, "You don't know?"

He shook his head not meeting her eyes; she had such a high opinion of him he didn't want to damage it.

"Well not everyone knows, so I will tell you and it will be one less person who doesn't know." At those words, he could not help but want to stay with the girl forever rather than be stuck in a cage until he was released.

"A dragon is magical and they had a bunch of scales on their body. They also have a tail that's longer than both of us combined. My Papa says that they have the power to destroy a mountain because they can shoot fire out of their mouth." She took a breath and was about to continue but he said something before she could.

"If it's magical then it can't exist."

She gasped, "But it can in our imagination!"

He frowned, "What's the point in something existing in our mind?"

"Then what's the point of having hope?" She countered.

"There isn't."

She scooted closer to him and stared at him with her magenta eyes before stating, "How can you say that? How can you live without hope to keep you company?"

"I can say that because hope won't get me out of the hellhole I live in!" He spat, angry that she thought that hope could save everyone.

She cringed under his hateful words but didn't back down. "It may not but it a will make sure you stay strong even against the worst."

"I don't believe hope yet here I am!"

"So you don't hope to see me again! Is that what you're saying?"

"N-no, that isn't," he found himself fumbling for words as he realized that he had been hoping to see her again after each time he saw her. "…I guess I do believe in hope."

"Ha! I'm always right!" She chanted, "I'm always right!"

He looked at Eliza before tackling her playfully.

 _That was the first time he truly believed in something called hope._

 _And it was all because of some girl named Elizabeth._

 **Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I'm not that late this time so yay! Also this one is pretty long for me but most of it was written at like midnight so it might be really bad...**

 **To clear up some of the confusion that I know some of you guys and girls had, when he blacks out, he starts dreaming of his past. And like the last chapter, this one takes place in the past too, but it's the last one.**

 **Slight abuse in this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and leave a review please!**

 ** _Chapter 14_**

"It has escaped again."

"Interesting. Find out what has influenced our precious experiment."

"Of course, sir."

"Also, when it comes back bring it to me."

"Yes."

* * *

"I have to go." The boy said before waving to the girl who smiled beside him, "Bye!"

The boy ran once he was out of sight for he did not want the people to find her as they were already closer than he wanted or expected. But, to his surprise, they did not come for him, instead they only spared him glance before continuing on making him cautious. After all, what could they be after, he was the only one at the place they were keeping him.

A thought made him stop, he might have been the only one at the place but he wasn't the only one in the proximity.

Eliza was behind him. Eliza was the target.

Panic rushed through him but before he could react, someone was holding him still by wrapping one arm around his small body which included his arms and chest. He jerked when he felt a sting on his neck knowing that it was most likely a syringe.

"Now just go to sleep." The person clutching him said before patting his head affectionately.

That was the last thing the boy heard or felt before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

"Tell me what you found, Saya."

"There was a girl that seemed to be the same age of him. From the panic in his face before I knock him unconscious, I'd say they were friends. He calls her Eliza but her name is Elizabeth so it's most likely a nickname. They must be quite close for that."

"Hm." There was a slight pause before, "Wait for my signal to bring her in."

He awoke and found that he was about to be submerged underwater that he was sure was cold, however, he did not struggle because it was useless. He was weak from being practically starved and being injected with who knows what so it wasn't like he was going to be able to escape or overpower the person holding him down.

While he knew that they weren't going to let him die, he still panicked when his lungs felt like exploding and when his head hurt especially his ears that seemed to pop. It was only then that he started thrashing around like a limp doll.

What seemed like forever to him but was only two minutes in reality, he was raised back up by the person gripping his hair causing him to wince in pain even though most of his head was numb from the cold water.

"Finally awake are you?" At that the hands gripping his hair let go.

He tried to move at the familiar voice but was stopped by gentle hands that held his arms. "Saya."

"Yes."

"Don't hurt her, please."

A chuckle echoed across the concrete room that had one small, worn blanket, "I've never heard you say 'please' before. You must really like this 'Eliza' but is she really worth it?"

"I don't know," he whispered, feeling lost. He was about to ask her something else but was interrupted by a door opening behind him. Once again, he turned to see who but was stopped.

"You may leave, Saya." A voice requested and he felt the hands holding his arms disappear but he wasn't paying attention to that. No, he was paying attention to the person who had just come in.

The door closed behind Saya with a bang making his heart jump in throat in fear. Last time he had been alone with _him_ , he hadn't been able to talk for a week because he had screamed so much.

"Hello, son." _He_ breathed right next to his ear causing him a squeak to escape his mouth and he felt a hand turn his head to the side. Usually, he would have not met the cold hard eyes because it meant more time with _him_ but for the sake of Eliza, he met them straight on.

 _Slap_.

The raven found himself on the floor clutching his cheek that was now red.

"Now, what do you say for disobeying me?" _He_ asked playfully with a smile.

He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry." He had managed to croak it out.

"Good." A kick sent him flying and his boney body hit the wall with gasp of pain. "But apology not accepted."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he couldn't risk getting Eliza getting in trouble too so he continued chanting. "I'm sorry. I'm…"

A hand once again gripped his chin raising it to where he had no choice but to meet his gaze and stop talking.

"When did you meet?"

"…"

A thud and then a gasp, "A year, I think."

"That's more like it. Did you tell her about us?"

"..No." His resolve was melting and _he_ could tell.

"Of course you didn't, you didn't want her to run away from you screaming that you were monster. Which she would if she found out what you were. She would leave you all alone just like your parents did. Leave you on the streets to survive." At those words, the interrogator smiled in triumph while the victim lost his will and his eyes dulled.

The golden haired man snapped his fingers and Saya came back with a child whose face was covered by blond hair that shone in the dark room.

"Where is he?!" The girl snapped, worried for her friend. The man who had just beaten him smiled politely at her, amused by her attitude now knowing where the raven had gotten it from.

He pointed to the boy who was leaning against the wall with a blank expression on, "No need to panic, Miss. He is perfectly fine."

She immediately rushed towards him with her arms open as though about to hug someone but the boy didn't move to her surprise. Then she looked closely and her eyes widened in shock, "T-this is-isn't him," she stuttered while backing away slowly.

She continued to back away but stumbled when she bumped into the golden haired man that had seemed nice when she had come in, only for him to look intimating now. In fact, she found herself getting goosebumps and couldn't help but to think that she was trapped.

"You're quite unlucky, Miss. Elizabeth."

"W-what do you mean?"

"First, you meet him," he mused, "Second, he actually took a liking to you. Third, your about to die."

Her breath caught in her throat, and a thought popped in her head _, you should have never met him_. She shook her head to get rid of it because if anything she should be happy that she got to meet such a person.

Especially if she was going to die.

"Now then, Gansy, kill her."

To her shock, it was her friend who moved, the one who said that he didn't have a name, the one who kept her company, the one who was her _friend_.

He swayed as though drunk, making Eliza frown. This wasn't her friend, and yet it was.

The golden haired man took out a knife, a kitchen knife, and shoved it into the raven's hand which, although trembled, took it and did not drop it.

"Stab her with the knife, Gansy," the man whispered like he was whispering sweet nothings in Gansy's ear.

The child took a step forward.

"Don't listen to him!" Eliza shouted, trying and succeeding to catch his attention. She locked eyes with him and could tell that her friend was still in there. She had to save him.

She took a deep breath and started saying things that came to her. "You don't want to kill me! Because if you did then you wouldn't have anyone to play with. An- And you wouldn't have the chance to win against me about dragons existing! Plus you will miss me… I know you will… because if you were killed than I would miss you because you were a great friend!"

Gansy had stopped moving and the light had returned to his eyes but the fear was still present as was the cause of the fear.

"Such a great speech, it almost makes me sad that you have to die." The older man stated before running his hand through his golden hair. "I'm sure Gansy will no longer kill you willingly so maybe we will have to make you an experiment. Of course you'll die eventually because no one survives all of them- except for maybe Gansy- however this way is a lot more painful. But you no longer have a choice in the matter."

The boy looked up in horror, Eliza would never be able to survive the injections and the violence. She would lose herself like he had done. She couldn't become like him. _She couldn't_.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself to move.

* * *

"Eliza!"

She wasn't responding to his shouts, instead she was laying still on the cold, hard floor. He was worried, most of the people had died at this stage of the testing, but she still had a pulse, however slow it was.

"Eli-" He wasn't in their cell anymore, wasn't chained down. He didn't have any scars or blemishes on his wrist where the shackles had been just a second ago. In fact, he was in a meadow, the one he and Eliza had always met up at. At that thought, he looked up and his breath got caught in his throat.

Eliza was there in all her former glory, looking at the clouds just like they would have done months ago before the world had come crashing down on them.

All of a sudden he knew where he was, she must have brought him to her dream world*.

"Hey!" Eliza exclaimed, excited, "It looks so real!"

He strolled over to her and nodded.

"This may sound weird but don't talk to them anymore. Just don't talk at all."

He looked at her strangely, "why?"

"Trust me on this."

"Fine. I won't talk." He dragged out reluctantly.

"Keep that promise, ok?" She said staring at him with her arms behind her back and he seemed to get lost in her purple orbs that shined with emotion.

"Ok." He nodded and she laughed, sounding like a bubbling creek.

"Now please, end me."

He stared in shock and her face melted into a sad smile.

"Please. I want it to be you."

 _That had been the first time he had killed._

 _And it was all because of some girl named Elizabeth._

 **Follow, Favorite and Review, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello and here's another update! I apologize for the length though, it's pretty short.**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

Hirato had no time to catch Gareki when he fell, he only had time to catch his balance before moving his feet apart and getting ready to face the Varuga that had caused the ship to shake, which in turn caused part of it to explode. Though Hirato had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't just Varuga knocking on their front door but he didn't get the chance to think more on it as Yogi came rushing with Nai and the gang following at his heels.

"What's happening? Is it Va- Gareki!" Yogi ran over to him and got in what Hirato like to call 'Mother-hen mood'. "Is he okay? Why is he unconscious? Did he get attacked? What-"

"He is fine." Hirato sighed cutting him off. The ship jolted and all the Circus members narrowed their eyes wanting to prevent the Varuga from getting in the ship. "Eva."

She understood the unspoken command and went to protect Nai, Kya, and Cas. However, on her way there was a ripping noise and in a flash, she was on the floor being pinned down. By what, none of the Circus members knew, there was too much dust and debris flying around her to see.

The dust finally cleared and it revealed that a golden-haired man was standing on top of her with a wooden cane pushing into her back causing a cry to escape her lips. He smiled sadistically.

"And here I was sure that a Circus official wouldn't go down without a fight. Oh, well. As much as I would like to fight, I am here strictly on business." At that he swiftly brought down his cane and Eva was knocked unconscious much to the shock of Yogi.

"Eva!" He charged at the Kafka member but was distracted when Gareki let out a groan. The golden-haired man turned slightly looking at Gareki who groaned out once more before jolting awake with a cry, "Eliza!"

The golden-haired man smile vanished at that word and walked off Eva only to stop in front of the raven who still seemed to be partially caught in his nightmare.

"She's dead." The golden-haired man said causing Gareki to flinch and snap out of his sleep induced daze. When he did, Gareki seemed to realize who was standing next to him and started trembling. But he didn't say anything. The man frowned before tapping his cane on the floor, causing Varuga to come as it was the sign for the creatures to come rushing through the hole he had created.

Meanwhile, Hirato was storing away the knowledge he had just gained, 'Eliza was dead', whoever she was. But then assessed the situation taking place before him, Gareki was facing a Kafka member, a golden-haired member at that, Eva was injured, Yogi was having to protect his new children against the Varuga. He pushed up his glasses and stepped up to fight the boss.

"I advise you to take a couple steps back." Hirato warned, and took out his baton with a swish.

The man didn't move except to take out a weapon of his own and say, "Make me."

Hirato accepted the challenge.

* * *

Things were not good for the second ship.

Gareki was gone. He had been taken by the man and he hadn't even put up a fight. No, he had just stared at him before lowering his head and allowing the man to take him.

Hirato was injured. Once the fight had started, it had been clear that he was outmatched and it had only gotten worse.

Eva was unconscious. She had yet to awaken and Akari couldn't figure out why because as far as he could tell it was just a bruise, a big one, but a bruise nonetheless.

Kya was drowning in guilt. She couldn't believe that she had just sold out what she had considered to be her son even if to see her daughters once more. And they hadn't told the circus people when they had attacked so it would be up to her to tell them how Kafka knew they had Gareki. In fact during the battle when Yogi was protecting them from Varuga, the man had winked playfully at her while mouthing out 'thank you'. It had made her want to throw up.

Yogi was no longer gold, but silver. When he had seen Gareki get taken, Eva lying on the floor, and Hirato get beaten, it was like his blood was burning in rage and he could no longer think straight. But all the Varuga were slaughtered and that was all that mattered. He had to kill those monsters before they killed his sister.

Cas was feeling useless. He could do nothing to help, and Yogi's hair had turned Silver and so had his personality. It had used to be kind and bright like the sun but now, he was mean and even though he was still bright, he was bright with a different kind of light. Cas had not been able to do anything but watch as Yogi mercilessly beheaded and destroyed Varuga, and hope that Yogi would not turn around and do the same for him. Even after the fight had ended, he could do nothing.

Nai was confused. He hadn't gotten why Gareki had been trembling so much, he had still been facing a person, not some monster. He didn't get why Yogi was no longer warm but cold. He didn't get why Kya wouldn't meet his eye. He didn't get why Cas paced and tried to help with things he didn't know about like wrapping bandages. He didn't get why Eva wouldn't wake up even though her heart was still beating.

And most of all, he didn't get why the second ship seemed so sad, they were still alive, weren't they?

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Also what do you guys and girls think will happen now?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry for the wait. I really am sorry, I just got busy. Turns out my mom sighed me up for a camp that's three weeks long so you won't be getting another one till August most likely.**

 **Thanks to the people who made it possible for me to reach 25 followers and 40 reviews!**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Chapter 16**

Gareki was having a mental break down and he knew it.

It was no surprise either, he was being taken back to the place he dreaded the most. The place he had so many bad memories of. The place where he had killed her.

But it wasn't just about the building, it was about how he was going to have to go through all those horrible experiments some more. It was about the people who had tortured and broken him. It was about everything yet nothing.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that they were already there until a feminine voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Gansy, it's glad to see you took my advice."

He looked up to see Saya leaning over to smile gently at him. It was then that he noticed his position, he was being carried princess style by _him_.

"I can walk you know." He stated, looking away not wanting to meet his eyes.

The middle aged man smiled, he had finally gotten the boy to speak to him "I know but in the state you were in, you wouldn't have been able to."

"…whatever."

The man's smile widened and he let go of Gareki who eagerly slid down to touch the ground.

"Hey, Saya." He greeted once he was standing. "Also it's Gareki now."

"Eh-eh-eh~," The golden haired man chided waving his index finger at Gareki. "It's Gansy, that's the name we gave you, that's the name we use."

"I prefer Gansy, anyways so I wouldn't have called you Gareki." Saya teased, siding with the older man.

"I hate you all." Was there response but it lacked its normal venom.

Gareki wanted it to be true but he knew deep down it never would be true because he had grown up here. Saya had always patted his head after an experiment, comforting him. While he would never admit it, she was like an older sister to him.

And then there was _him_ , Gareki wasn't sure what their relationship was, all he knew was that he could never truly hate him no matter what. And by that logic, he would never be able to kill him or watch someone kill him. While, yes, he may be terrified of him sometimes and he may have hurt him too many times to count, he still managed to hold a place in Gareki's heart.

If Saya was his older sister than he was his dad.

* * *

A girl was about to sign the rules of conduct to attend Kuronomei when a thought crossed her mind.

 _I can't leave this place without the Headmaster allowance which means if the lady comes by to get Gareki, I can't help him. Well it's not like I could anyway… Wait!_

"Excuse me, I have to go ask Tsukitachi something before I sign this." The girl said to the lady who was waiting on her.

"Fine, but be quick."

The brown haired girl nodded before walking out of the room. "Tsukitachi! Tsukit-!"

"I'm right here, Tsubame." Tsukitachi called out leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Oh. Well, um, you see, er," _Damn it, you can do this!_ Tsubame took a deep breath before spilling it all out. "So you know when we all did that scavenger hunt and Gareki came back all depressed and stuff, well I know why. He met this lady who told him that he would have to eventually come back and if he didn't he would be punished."

"Wait, slow down." The captain of the first ship ordered, narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure she said this?"

"Yeah, I was going to say good bye but then she showed up and he got freaked out. So I hide behind a bush. Then once she was gone, I ran back shocked and there must have been a dozen sticks that cracked but I don't think he noticed."

"Why didn't you inform me right away?"

"I thought Gareki would have told Hirato so I didn't think that I needed to say anything. But then you never talked about anything so I started having doubts."

"I see." He put his top hat on and got his cane ready. "You stay here I will go tell Hirato. Everything will be fine so don't worry."

* * *

The chains rattled as he tried to move on the cold, metal table. He hissed in pain when it dug into an especially chaffed spot from where he had pulled to hard.

"It's ok, Gansy." Saya whispered while patting his head just like she use too. "After this one, you're done for the day."

Gareki sighed in relief allowing his body to relax, he only had one more left. However, he soon braced himself when the doctor came back with yet another needle filled with who-knows-what.

The doctor grabbed his wrist which was chained to the table and wiped a section of his with a cold disinfectant that made him shiver. The man turned away to throw the cloth in the trash and faced him this time with a needle. As the sharp object approached, Gareki flinched and squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see it dig into his skin.

He tensed his arm when it pierced the skin.

"Relax, it will hurt more if you're tense." The doctor scolded and Gareki took deep breaths trying to calm himself. "Good."

That was the only warning he got before the middle aged man injected the liquid in him.

Gareki immediately screamed and his limbs strained against the shackled that held him in place. It felt as though his blood was boiling yet freezing at the same time causing him to start having seizures. The doctor took a clipboard and started taking notes on his reaction.

Once the pain had stopped, he croaked out, "W-water."

Saya grabbed the pitched that was resting on another table nearby and put some water in a cup. She then held it to his lips, tipping it back making some water dribble down his mouth.

"Th-thanks…" His head went limp as he fell unconscious.

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, how's it going? Good I hope. Also something has been bothering me, I have like 27 followers, which I am eternally grateful for, but all I get are guest reviews other than Deathbringer13 (thank you!). Can all you followers change that and review? Thanks!**

 **By the way, I get it if you hate me after this chapter…**

 **Anyway, here's the newest chapter and if you want to know about updates check out my profile!**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

"Bring her to me." Hirato commanded, rubbing his forehead where the bandages were wrapped. He was lucky he hadn't gotten a concussion though he walked with a limp now and he hated it. He was supposed to be the captain, instead he got beat up like a pillow and everyone got hurt in some way. Most of all, Gareki had been taken and according to Yogi, he had gone willingly, he hadn't put a fight.

That had set Hirato off. The boy had been nothing but aggressive with them, so to hear about him going without resisting… Well it had definitely angered him.

"Yes, captain." Tsukumo said before leaving to get Kya.

Kya was… a mystery he had yet to solve, the same could be said for Gareki, but unlike Gareki, he was going to crack this one, if nothing else. She had been able to stand up against him and had seemed to be a relatively good person. Sure, sometimes he wasn't a great judge of character but he had really believed that she wasn't a person who supported Kafka. She had confessed that she had ratted Gareki out to him once he had woken up but she had broken into tears preventing him from questioning her further. He hoped that this time she would keep herself together so he could find out if he was a good judge of character.

Slowly, he started hearing a feminine voice that he couldn't quite identify, "…sorry. I really am… just wanted to see…"

"You'll be…ne. Tru.. me." That was Tsukumo if his ears worked right. Then that meant that the other girl was Kya. _Who did she want to see?_

The door opened with a click and the woman herself walked in looking about as confident as a street rat in a rich house, which is to say, not confident at all.

Tsukumo gave her a small smile that seem to give the woman some of her confidence back.

She raised her chin and straightened her back but what caught his attention was her eyes. They showed steely determination with her uncertainty barely leaking through.

"Have a seat." He welcomed her and waved at the chair in front of his desk.

She sat down and opened her mouth. "I'm so-"

He had lifted his hand to stop her, "I've heard enough of 'I'm sorry', I want information and a reason."

"Right." She ran her fingers through her hair. "So the other day, I got a letter-"

"You got a letter and you didn't inform us!" He shouted outraged.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?!"

"Fine, continue."

"So, as I was saying, I got a letter and I was going to give it to you, but then my curiosity got the better of me. And you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." She said with a small smile.

"But, didn't you know? Satisfaction brought it back."

* * *

Cas was bored and for that matter, useless. It was really getting to him and he wondered how anyone could survive like this. Admittedly, he had been useless and at a person's command less than a month ago but now that he had had a taste of freedom for the first time in years, he didn't know how he had lived there all cooped up like a chicken.

The boy reached for the door knob, he was determined to find something to do but his hand fell at the last moment.

Who was he kidding, he couldn't do anything. All he was good at was shooting people.

He sighed and fell on his bed only to shoot right back up again. There had been a thump in Kya's room but Kya wasn't in there she was talking to Hirato and Tsukumo had just escorted her there so it couldn't be her either.

He walked to the door again, and this time, opened it. He rushed to the girls' room and opened theirs.

What he found surprised him. There was no person, just a cardboard box, a big one, but a box nonetheless.

* * *

 _Click._

There went the mobility of his hands along with his feet. Gareki sighed, he would have fought them but he was too tired.

Now that he thought about it, he was always too tired. Not that it was a surprise but it still upset him.

"If you keep scowling, your face will be stuck like that, forever." A teasing voice said.

"Whatever." Like he cared.

Saya's face turned serious and she continued. "Anyway, you should know that he's not going to move you anywhere else again. Especially because you got into Circus's hands. Like what were you thinking?"

"They weren't going to let me just leave, they wanted info on you guys and I had that."

"Did you give them what they needed?"

"No, I was trying to escape them when you guys came in."

"That's good. Also, he just made me deliver a present to the girl who sold you out. You won't like it."

* * *

Cas retched yet again feeling the acid in his throat. Finally, he stopped only for the image to pop back in his head. He put his hand to his mouth and crawled back to the toilet. He barely managed to get there in time.

He regretted ever opening that plain cardboard box. In fact, he really wished he could go back in time and stop himself from getting out of his room and into Kya's.

 _Pant. Pant._

"Dammit. Stop thinking about it. _Dammit_!"

"Uh, Cas, you okay?"

He jumped. "Huh? Oh, Eva… It's just you." He sighed in relief. Thank god it hadn't been Kya.

"Have you been throwing up?" She said looking at him with concern.

"What else does it look like?!" He yelled. He really wasn't in the mood. Who would be after seeing that?

"Calm down. What happened?"

"Seeing…that happened." He waved weakly at the box that was now open in the middle of the room.

She walked over to it with a frown before letting out a strangled yell. Eva immediately walked to the toilet where he was and threw up.

"Yeah, pretty gruesome…" He said trying to make light of the mood.

"Bluahug." Was her response.

Silence reigned for a few minutes with the exception of the small pants from both of them.

"…So why the hell are there two mutilated girls mushed into a box in Kya's room?"

 **Yeah, guess who they are. I'm pretty sure it's obvious but still guess.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well so much for getting most of my followers to review. Ah well, at least awesome guests review :) Thanks for those!**

 **Also if you're wondering why I updated, know it's because of Deathbringer13! She's an awesome person to know!**

 **Chapter 18**

Kya was feeling better ever since she had talked to Hirato. In fact, it felt like a burden had been taken off her shoulders which had been sagging under the weight of it. Though something was bothering her, and that something was Cas.

Cas had been staring at her with what she had identified as pity, but when she had approached him, he had quickly shuffled away and ignored her questioning look. At first she thought it was her paranoia coming into play but Eva had also looked at her in the same light that he had.

She wasn't sure why. The only thing she could think of was that he was angry at her for betraying Gareki but then why would he be looking at her with pity.

The woman shook her head, it wouldn't do her any good thinking about all this. She needed to take action.

And so Kya started walking towards Cas's room to have a one-on-one talk to see what was bothering him.

As she strolled down the long hallway, she thought about how she would finally be able to see her beautiful suns again. She hoped they would recognize and forgive her for abandoning them. But her greatest hope of all, was that they would be able to smile and laugh just like they had when it had been just them.

It may have been selfish of her but she couldn't help it. She wanted, no, she needed them to smile if just once more.

Just one more time and she would have no regrets. None what so ever.

* * *

"Where did you put them?" Cas whispered looking around his room.

The room was practically empty save for a couple items Cas had gotten at the vendor that seemed so long ago. It had been before everything had crashed and burned along with their innocence. They had been regular people trying to get a prize, not people who were hiding corpses from people.

They had been normal, and that had been all that mattered.

But now that too was gone, just like his sister.

"I put them in a spare closet that no one uses." Eva replied evenly.

Cas nodded, he couldn't let Kya find out about them. "Good."

"You do know that eventually you are going to tell her why she won't being them anytime soon?" Eva confronted him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. But not now."

"Then when are you going to tell her?"

"Later!" He yelled. Then he seemed to deflate on himself, "sorry."

"No, it's understandable. You're too young to deal with this kind pressure." She said softly.

Cas shook his head, his eyes filled with grim determination, "My sister was too young to have to deal with that hellhole and yet, she's not out of it, I am. So it's only fair I have to deal with this."

Eva stayed silent, she couldn't change the way his mind worked. She could only wish that someone would convince him that that wasn't the way the world worked.

* * *

Gareki thrashed around before coming to a stop and glaring at him.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" The golden haired man asked, with barely concealed humor dancing in his eyes.

"Why would you send her that?" Gareki spit out.

He just laughed.

"Tell me why!"

"You really want to know why?" He leaned forward till their nose were practically touching. "Because she wanted them back."

"Alive! She wanted them back alive." Gareki thrashed once more but Saya didn't allow him to move. "Saya! Let me fucking _move_!"

Saya looked at the older man who was sitting leisurely on a chair that resembled a throne. The man shook his head and so she did not remove her hands from Gareki.

"Gansy, I was doing her a favor."

Gareki froze before hanging limply. "You… you weren't doing her a fucking favor… you were creating her worst nightmare." He gasped, out of breath.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." He said simply, then his eyes narrowed. "I really don't like that mouth of your being filled with such impure words. I should do something about that."

The teenager paled and braced himself for the oncoming punch. Unfortunately, it was Saya who was the one to kick him and she kicked him from the back, not the front where he had been expecting the blow to come from.

"Argh!"

"It'd be in your best interest to stay on my more pleasant side, Gansy."

* * *

Kya slammed opened the door to a closet she had found.

Just what had Eva and Cas been talking about? Was "they" who she thought they were? If that was true, why couldn't she see them again? And where was that spare closet?

The closet was empty save for a packet of paper in the corner collecting dust.

Kya sighed, she was getting nowhere with this frantic search of hers. Just where was the spare closet Eva had been talking about?

The brown haired woman walked to the room she shared with Tsukumo but stopped when she saw a door half open.

She walked toward it, wondering if she had finally found the closet she had been looking for. If so, that meant she would be able to see them alive again.

It meant she could see them smile.

She fully opened the closet and found a large box pushed to the side. She hesitantly tiptoed towards it while the dread grew in her stomach. When Kya reached it, she leaned over and glanced at its contents.

She fell to the ground with a cry. Tears fled from her eyelids as she realized that she would never be able to see their smile.

Not even once more.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I'm no longer really feeling this story so if you feel as though it's lacking something that's why. But don't worry, I'm going to finish this. It's more than half done so there would be no point to discontinue it right now.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy it and leave a review!**

 **Btw, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the 50 reviews! You people are truly the best~**

 **Chapter 19**

Kya looked at her reflection in the mirror and touched it with her fragile, shaking hands. She winced at her appearance, she had dark bags under her dull, brown orbs. Her hair seemed thinner than usual and if she squinted, she would see the gray hairs peeking through.

The woman drew her arm back and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Once she was done, she turned the faucet on and splashed the cool water on her face, trying to add color on her pale cheeks. It wasn't succeeding, but it did make her look slightly more alive.

Cas had known all along and he hadn't _told_ her _anything_. Her hand formed a fist before slowly unwinding, it wouldn't help her if she started blaming innocent people. If she was going to accuse someone, it was going to be the killer himself. And that meant she had to find Gareki as she had a feeling that the man was standing right next to him.

This time when the woman splashed cold water on herself, it wasn't for a petty thing, it was to clear her mind of her old thoughts that would no longer plague her.

She would get her revenge. She would not rest until she had.

* * *

Hirato pressed his fingers to his temple. Why were they getting absolutely nowhere for their search for Gareki? Surely with Circus' resources they would be able to dig up something, but, as it was becoming apparent, that was not the case. They had gotten nothing and it was already a couple of weeks in.

Just what was going on? Did they have a traitor in their mist? It couldn't have been Kya, Hirato had placed surveillance on her and they had reported no suspicious behavior. Only that she appeared to be mentally unstable but Hirato had already known that.

The captain stood up from his chair and went in search of Eva who he hoped had an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nai was playing with Yogi who had been tasked with distracting the young boy.

"What do you want to play next, Nai?" Yogi asked, smiling putting Nai at ease.

Nai shrugged, "I don't know… You choose!"

"Alright! How about we try to make mini Gareki's?" The circus member pondered aloud.

The white-haired boy nodded vigorously, picturing Gareki's reaction to them. Gareki would smile and thank them, saying that it looked exactly like him… Nai sighed happily. He missed Gareki.

 _Gareki._

Nai jerked and covered his ears in pain. His heart beat increased and he was reminded of the time when he had been free falling. His breath hitched unconsciously and he passed out with his body shaking slightly.

"Nai! Uh, don't worry! Nyanperowna will save you Nai~" Yogi wailed, scooping the boy in his arms and running out of the room.

The said boy stirred and mumbled, "Gareki…"

 _It was all black save for the stone path that was lit up with small, floating lights. The boy took a hesitant step forward, landing on the trail, while wondering where he was. He wasn't in the Circus ship anymore that was for sure._

 _"Wh-where am I?" The words seemed to echo around him, making him hug himself._

 _There was no response and then, "who are you?"_

 _"Gareki!" It was Gareki, the warm person. He had found him! Nai started running down the path with urgency. If he could find Gareki here, maybe he could Gareki in the real world too._

 _"Nai? What the hell are you doing? Where are we?"_

 _"I don't know!" Nai shouted back just as confused, but he had a purpose now and he was going to complete it. "I'm coming, don't move."_

 _"Where would I move? It's just pitch black!"_

 _Nai frowned slightly with sweat falling down his brow, if Gareki was a warm person wouldn't he have his only light? The dismissed the thought, he would find out soon enough._

 _He started panting, the path was never-ending. Nai stopped running to catch his breath and once he had, he started back up again. He_ was _going to find Gareki._

 _He_ was _going to help him. He_ was _going to be of use._

 _Nai took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut before yelling out, "Gareki!"_

 _He felt the non-existent air brush against him and ruffle his hair. It died down, and he opened his eyes to find Gareki staring at him like he had sprouted another head._

 _"How in hell did you suddenly get here? Actually, you know what, I don't want to know."_

 _The boy cried out in joy and hugged the raven who shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move. Nai, pressed against his chest, felt the warmth of Gareki and was reassured that he had not lost it in this dark place._

 _"Gareki, where are you?"_

 _"Near a forest."_

 _Nai let go of him and looked at him, waiting for him to continue._

 _"I'm not sure, but I might be near a town called Watydale. But be…"_

 _The boy gasped, the world was crumbling and Gareki was fading away along with his voice. "Wait!"_

 _The dreamland couldn't be disappearing yet! He hadn't asked everything he wanted._

 _The lights that had led him there were slowly going out leaving him in the black once more. He shrank into himself feeling cold now that everything had left except for the darkness that embraced him with its cold fingers._

* * *

"Hirato! N- Nai is unconscious!" Yogi yelled, interrupting Eva and the said man.

Eva smiled ruefully and said, "Looks like there the lead you needed, Hirato."

"I suppose so." He pushed up his glasses and headed towards the door with a smirk. Turns out he would be getting something done today.

Yogi lead him wear Nai was, which was in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Is he okay? What can I do? Don't ignore me Hirato~" Yogi pouted, while sending a concerned look to his friend.

The man sighed, "He'll be fine, Yogi. There's no use to you having a panic attack right now."

Yogi opened his mouth to reply when Nai jerked awake.

"Gareki! He's…! He's in a forest! Next to a town called Wadydale!"

 **Yes, that word is spelled wrong purposely because I believe Nai would say it wrong by just hearing it once.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm back and I don't know if I've said this but THANK YOU for all the reviews, like wow! Also, it's fine if it's in Spanish, I'm trying to learn the language so it's cool (btw thanks for the help Deathbringer13 (: ).**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please leave a review on your way out!**

 **Chapter 20**

Hirato and Kya shared a look before turning to face Nai who was staring at them with a look of complete trust and hope. Kya stepped forward and asked, "Are you sure it wasn't Watydale?"

Nai frowned, "what do you mean? Isn't that what I said?"

Hirato sighed and faced the map spread out in front of them once more. Kya smiled gently before a dark look overcame it and she joined the older man at the table.

Nai shivered at the facial expression that had crushed the warm smile she had been about to show. It had made her warmth disappear and Nai had never seen that happen. It worried him.

However, he didn't have much time to think about the matter as Yogi and Tsukumo rushed into the room with a bang.

"Hirato! Nai's not is his-…bed?" Yogi trailed off into a question, "What is he doing here?"

"We had a question and so we brought him here. Was that a problem?" Hirato replied calmly.

Tsukumo shook her head and Yogi embraced Nai in a hug.

"Good. And since you're already here, get ready to see Gareki again. We're heading towards him now."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the very people coming to save him, Gareki was hoping they wouldn't come. He had told Nai in the spur of the moment but now he was regretting it. They would only get hurt and while he would never admit it, he cared for them slightly. He didn't trust them but he cared for them.

It was a small step, but a step nonetheless.

He sighed. Life didn't do him any favors.

First Eliza had seemed like a blessing but then… she died. And he had killed her. What now? Was he going to have to kill Cas? Nai? Kya?

Hell, Kya's children were already ghosts because of him. Just how many life's had he snuffed out by just living?

"You looked depressed."

Gareki startled at the sound of Saya's voice. He had thought he was alone in his surprisingly not too cold cell. He wasn't in the mood for her antics and so kept quiet despite her hitting the nail on the head.

He heard rustling of fabric and an accompanying sigh. "Giving me the silent treatment, huh?"

The teenager couldn't help the slight curving of the lips; she had always said after he threw a tantrum and didn't want to admit he was wrong. Gareki couldn't help but laugh at the irony hit him.

This time it was him in the right and her in the wrong. If only it was just that simple and innocent children hadn't just been slaughtered. If only…

If only he hadn't been born.

 **Ok, so I know its super short. But the next one, I promise you, will be longer. This was just a good stopping point and if I had continued, it would've taken me even longer to publish and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Again, sorry. Also there are only like 2 chapters left of this story!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hirato took a deep breath of the cold autumn air. His nose was slightly red as were his cheeks, but he showed no signs of noticing. He couldn't help but wonder if this was all for the better. He was risking his team and though he hated expressing it, he did hold them close to his heart. He didn't want to put them in any danger and this whole rescuing mission was practically screaming danger. It didn't sooth him.

He was on the small balcony that extended from his office where he had originally been working. Then he had decided he needed some fresh air to clear his mind that wouldn't stop giving him the worse possible situations. Hirato wished Tsukitachi could be here.

Sighing, he turned around to go back inside when a whirling sound made itself known. He looked up and pushed his glasses up, stricken.

"Well, well, don't you look surprised," a voice smirked and Hirato smiled pleasantly. Maybe wishes could come true occasionally.

"On what business are you here for?" He asked. "You said you were dropping the girl off."

The red haired man nodded sagely as he floated towards the ship. "So I did."

"Answer me, Tsukitachi." His eyes narrowed minutely. "I don't have time to play your games."

"I see." He landed lightly besides Hirato. "Tsubame came across some peculiar information and thought you might want to know. Though you seem like you're preparing to go to war with that grim face of yours. How about we talk over some tea."

"That sounds delightful." He agreed and closed the door to the balcony behind the captain of the first ship.

Maybe he could relieve some of the stress that had been accumulating as of late.

.

With shaking hands, Kya slowly lifted the knife that she had stolen from the kitchen when she had gone to eat a piece of cake. She tested its grip and gave a few example swings. The knife seemed sharp enough. It would have to do.

A knock at her door caused a flurry of movements to happen. Startled, she dropped the knife onto the bed and yelled out with a high voice. "J- just a moment. I'll be right there."

Quickly and a bit guiltily, Kya shoved it underneath the covers of her bed and stood up with a pop as her joints slid past each other. She rushed to the door and blinked at the sight of Eva and Cas. She hadn't expected the both of them. "Can I help you guys?"

"I don't know, can you?" Eva asked. "We know you sold us out last time and that caused Gareki to get then. Can we trust you this time? Or do they have more leverage to use?"

She flinched and avoided eye contact. "You can trust me. You can, I p-promise! They can't have anything more… my dau- they were all I had besides them." Kya gestured desperately to Cas.

"Fine. I'll trust you for now but if I see anything suspicious, I will act first and ask questions later." Eva continued. "Cas I expect you to keep her line the whole way through."

She left with one last warning glare aimed at Kya who wilted under its power. Cas nodded, his face stern.

"Kya," he started, "I need you to promise me that you won't do anything crazy. I know that's two promises in a row, but you need to. If you do something right now, you're going to regret it later."

"How do you know?" She snapped back, anger rising from within her.

He seemed to shrink before he squared his shoulders and faced her head on. "You're depressed and I get it. _I get it_ , Kya. But you can't just act up like this. You would never hold a gun, and yet I can bet right now that if someone offered you one, you wouldn't refuse it. So I need you to promise me that if the time comes, you won't pick up that gun."

"I… I can't promise anything." She hesitated. Her plans couldn't go down the drain despite what Cas thought.

"Yes, you can." His face grew hard and angry. "I won't let you leave until you promise me."

She fidgeted under the force of his stare but before she could be pressured, the announcements went off.

"We have reached our destination. Get ready to disembark." It repeated itself once more. "We have reached our destination. Get ready to disembark."

He turned towards the hallway to find a bunny and she took that opportunity to rush back to her bed. Reaching underneath the covers, she found the knife and gave a small yell of triumph. Cas looked back and his eyes widened, but she had already shoved him out of the way.

"I'm sorry Cas, but I have to do this." She whispered. "For my daughters. For Gareki. For _you_."

And with that, she took the knife and angled it downwards, hitting him in the temple and knocking him out. She pushed his body into her room and closed the door. His limp body was left on the cold floor as everybody save the bunnies ran out of the ship to save the lost boy.

Kya wondered if she would do something she regretted afterwards like Cas said, but she couldn't find in her to care. She would get her revenge and if she had to die, then die she would.

A boom shook the forest floor that surround the mansion that Gareki was held in, and she was reminded of the one she had been in just a couple month ago. Yogi was probably demolishing it just like he did to theirs. Some cruel satisfaction wormed itself in her and she allowed herself a small vindictive smile.

She could do this.

When the back door opened and blond man that wasn't Yogi came out, she tightened her hold on the knife. Gareki was leaning on the man who seemed to be dragging him away from the house. Blood drippled from his mouth and there was a bruise on his neck.

Anger rose up within her once more at the sight. This was unjust and it needed to be stopped. She was doing the right thing, Cas didn't know what he was talking about.

She could do this.

They continued walking as she hid behind a tree, making sure not to step on any stray sticks. She kept her breath steady even as her heart beat faster than ever. Her hair was up in a ponytail, there was no chance of strands escaping from it. She had made sure of that. Nothing could get in her way now.

Slowly, they advanced towards the trunk she was hiding behind and she raised the knife. Her reflection stared calmly back, and she was given strength. Another deep breath.

She could do this.

The world slowed around them as she moved forward with the knife slashing in a downwards motion.

She was doing this.

Her eyes closed, waiting for the impact that never came. Cas was standing in front of a dazed Gareki who had placed himself in front of the stranger. He had grabbed her arm and stopped her from reaching her target. Stumbling, Kya tried to yank her arm out of his grasp but was unable to.

"Let go!" She yelled. "Cas! Let go!"

"No! You would've hit Gareki instead!" His voice was just as loud. "You could've killed him!"

It was only then that she realized that her knife would have never made it to her intended target. Almost immediately she crumbled to the ground, sobbing. She hadn't meant to take it this far. The knife fell to her feet, and Cas let her arm drift back to her side.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried with her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry…"

"You're lucky Tsukitachi was watching over the ship. He found me and woke me up in time for me to catch up to you." Cas explained. "If he hadn't been there…"

He let it hang over her before facing Gareki and the unknown man. "Now, if you could please hand Gareki over."

"Gareki?" He laughed. "Why, your friends don't even know your real name."

"Real name?"

"You really thought something so ridiculous was his name. Of course not, it's Gansy."

Cas gritted his teeth, "you're lying. His name is Gareki."

"But why would I lie?" He innocently tilted his head, effectively getting on Cas' nerves.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Just hand over Gareki, or Gansy, or whatever you want to name him."

Kya was still trembling but she managed to gather herself in a more presentable state. She had had worse things happen. "Give us Gareki. And alive."

Cas glanced towards her, but whatever he saw satisfied him and faced the man again. She briefly wondered what he saw but she was given no time to think. Hirato had appeared right behind the stranger and had raised his baton.

Unlike her, he was ready and had no one to stop him. Gareki was too slow and Cas was already tearing him apart from the man. They stumbled to create a pile on the leaf covered ground.

She watched the man fall with surprise in his eyes and Yogi walked up with a woman limp in his arms.

She hadn't been able to do it.

.

The next time Gareki awoke, Nai was at his bedside as was Cas. Kya was still wallowing in self-pity in her room and while she might have thrown him under the bus, he still classified him as one of his precious people. Hirato might have been a four-eyed bastard but he cared. Yogi made it no secret that he cared.

Surrounded by all these people gave him a warm feeling that started in his chest and spread all the way to his toes. He had an inkling of what it might be.

When sleep threatened to overwhelm him again, he didn't try and fight it. He knew that he'd be safe.

 **So I lied. There aren't two chapters left. This is it.**

 **Sorry about the whole year wait, hopefully this sort of long chapter makes up for it. If you see any problems with it please tell me, it's been a while since I've worked on it so I might have forgotten something. Also if the format is a little wonky, tell me. My computer was acting up so I'm uploading this from my phone.**

 **A huge THANK YOU to all the people who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. I couldn't have done this without you guys and girls. I really hope you guys have enjoyed this long ride and I encourage you to check out my other stories if you like Naruto or D. Grayman. Do keep in mind that they are probably better than this because when writing this I was still figuring out how to write and all that.**

 **See you around, I guess...**


End file.
